The Scientist
by thedopestofrainbows
Summary: 10 years into the future, mankind and technology have escalated and homosexuality is illegal. Can Nick Duval, a man working with a secret experiment of bio-engineered humans, find love in a world that won't accept him? M for later chaps. slight AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys~! I thought I would start writing some Niff since I sail that ship like a mofo. I'm still going to be updating my other 2 stories, but this idea came into my head and I have so many plans for it~! Please R&R**

**So yeah, obviously a futurefic. You'll get to see where everybody goes! **

**When I was writing, I had an epiphany that Nick is a scientist and that's one of the songs Curt Mega sings on the Meet the Warblers alum (Scientist by Coldplay)**

**So enjoy guys~!**

**disclaimer: I wish I owned Glee.**

* * *

><p>The world was old, and new discoveries had made the planet itself obsolete, meaning that the search for living conditions on other planets was prioritized. Life and resources that promised new hope for humanity had begun a conquest of other galaxies, now that new technology allowed people to travel that far. Many things had changed since Nick Duval was young. As soon as more advanced developments to science were made and scientists discovered how to change oxygen gas into fuel, technology was off to the races. In only a few years the iPad and entertainment systems like the 3DS became outdated, making way for more advanced equipment. Paper and hard back novels were difficult to locate and very expensive. The last ones in existence were either in prestigious collections of wealthy and important power holders, or in museums behind glass. Human labor was replaced with sleek machines, as well as pets and other domestic animals. Wildlife mammals had died off due to the excessive amounts of carbon dioxide released from new biovehicles. Everything suffocated except plants, and the indigenous greenery thrived for a while before a hazy, chemical fog filled the air and poisoned plant life and the remaining animals. Nick never knew how much he'd miss the feeling of grass between his toes, or being able to go outside without an oxygen mask.<p>

The American government quickly seized control of all major trade industries and became self sufficient. They no longer needed fossil fuels and switched to oxygen fuel, solar, hydroelectric, and wind power. While other countries scrambled for nonrenewable resources, The United States efficiently crushed other countries and they rapidly took control of the globe, uniting everyone under one democratic government. Of course, having such a large government meant that there were the underdogs that reverted to totalitarian ways to silence uprisings of those opposed to the way things were going. Besides the few terrorist groups (which couldn't really be called terrorists since everybody was the same now), people learned to live harmoniously and overall, it was steady and a positive change. There was no warfare after The Homosexual's Revolution, or the HR, and although it had ended up tragically, the world was at peace.

Nick had graduated top of his class cum laude at Dalton only two years before everything went haywire and mankind destroyed the fertile Earth. As successful as he was, Nick wasn't happy, and he wished he could go back to the time where things were normal. He wished he could go back to his friends; to fight alongside them. The HR had split Nick from his companions and it shouldn't have. Unexpectedly, the war was not between other countries for resources, but for homosexuals all around the world who were fighting for equality. His fellow Warblers fought relentlessly, always in a raid or some political march to gain their equal rights, even though Wes and David were straight. Nick had opted to go neutral and stay out of the fighting all together even though his heart had urged him to fight for what he believed in. That decision had severed him from the only people in his life he could depend on, and when Trent and Thad ended up slaughtered, David mutilated, and Blaine M.I.A, Nick knew he made the worst choice of his life and regretted it every day. Soon after Thad's death, Nick had come out and told his former companions that he was gay and had known it since before they graduated; he was just really scared. Soon afterwards came David's assassination. He held a powerful spot in office and was one of the few who was urging the government to give some power to the LGBT organizations. Of course he would be killed and he knew it. Nick saw Blaine and Wes at his funeral. Few words were said between them and everything was still strained, but Nick could see that Blaine was trying to forgive him. Blaine always tried.

That was the last time anyone heard from the youngest Anderson.

Nick was granted the opportunity to follow his road in the science and technology field and work with genetically engineered human beings who were created to model and lead the expansion of the human empire. Nick accepted the job and was shown to their first creation, who he would be working with: Specimen E1000.

Jeff Sterling.

His creation was brought about around 20 years ago in secret, the US government having big plans for the boy suspended in oxygen enriched fluid and wires slipping through his body everywhere. As soon as technology allowed it, scientists tapped into Jeff's subconscious in attempt to teach him important skills that he would need in order to lead the world to success. He had been paired with the same, young scientist since the boy was 10. Nick was only 13.

Through the same process, they created more humans and began teaching them from earlier ages. Specimen E1001 was a girl created two years after Jeff and she was given the name Jessica. She was more active that Jeff, occasionally kicking the tube she was contained in when she developed motor skills. Next was another boy a year afterwards. He was Specimen E1002 and was assigned the name Jeremy. At first, the specialists who engineered him thought he may have been dysfunctional since he didn't develop as quickly as Jeff and Jessica, so they quickly made him a replacement half a year later (Specimen E1003, named Justin) before they were able to tap into Jeremy's subconscious and saw his mind moving faster than his other two siblings. Instead of disposing of expensive and precious research material, they kept Justin and simply added him to the Sterling family. When two more years had passed and the scientist could truly engineer the "perfect" human being, they didn't hesitate to create Jack, Specimen E1004, who was the pinnacle of bioengineering success and held the title for his 14 years of life. Eleven years after Jack's creation, Nick was hired as one of the doctors assigned to the Sterling children. Two years later, the HR had ended with total extermination of all known and suspected homosexuals. A law had been passed that anyone suspected of romantic inclinations towards anyone of the same sex was to be extinguished. The killing of gays had become legal and Nick was terrified and ashamed to claim to be part of this society.

At work there was a woman who was assigned as the head scientist for Jessica. She was the one who was designated with teaching the second oldest Sterling through the brain waves of her subconscious. More than once when she thought she was alone, Nick would find her putting gentle kisses against the blonde's glass container. Jessica would fidget and the older woman would stop. Nick would see a tear in her eyes that would occasionally threaten to spill over her cheeks on occasion while she caressed the smooth glass. She was homosexual, and had feelings for Jessica. Nick had never been so thankful that Santana Lopez, the head scientist, was a lesbian. He knew she would teach the Sterling child acceptance and when Jessica would be released to lead the world, things would change. He would catch her in the hallways and she would scowl at him, like she did all the underlings. She would only give a tight smile to the head scientist of each specimen, Emma Pillsbury-Shuester, and Alexander Sterling; the last two being the donors of the Sterling genetics and heads of the entire operation.

One day, when all the specialists had gone to the cafeteria for dinner, Nick stuck around in the lab. He wasn't allowed to attach himself to Jeff, the Sterling he assisted in managing. Only Sebastian Smythe, their head scientist, could make the mental connection to the boy. Nick's curiosity, however, got the better of him and after double checking to make sure no one was around, he mimicked the same procedures he watched Sebastian and his helpers go through again and again and linked their subconscious into one thought stream.

What he saw terrified him.

The dark abyss that surrounded them was cold and suffocating. He could see absolutely nothing all around them, except for the blindingly blonde head of hair that belonged to the pale Sterling. Jeff was sitting on his knees, slumped into such a beaten position. When he looked up at Nick with those blank eyes, the brunette felt his stomach churn. Those brown eyes were so terrified, but when Nick wasn't recognized, Jeff whimpered and babbled, not forming coherent words. Nick was surprised. He knew from working here that on the occasion of a head scientist being out, the person right below them in position could attach themselves to their respective child and there were never problems. The Sterling children knew from their head scientists that they might meat new people, and knew the staff by name and face in case the situation ever arose. He was also astounded at the fact that Jeff couldn't even form an understandable sentence. They were the same age and the blonde had no idea how to speak. The only sounds that made sense were the ones forming the word "Sebastian" over and over again. He cried and limpid tears spilled over his face as he kept calling "Sebastian, Sebastian".

Suddenly everything and nothing made sense but before Nick could scoop Jeff up into his arms and console him, the scientist was ripped from the throws of their linked subconscious and was staring at an angry Santana. Nick gulped.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she snapped.

Nick's mind stopped. He was caught. He could be fired for his offense, or killed for toying with the future leader of their civilization. He sputtered and words that he never believed he would say sputtered from his lips.

"Y-you love Jessica."

The expression that crossed Santana's face was a mix of confusion, surprise, and disgust, but the one showed the most was fear. The Latina stumbled away from Nick and he knew his assumption was correct. He stood and took a leap of faith. He opened Pandora's Box and now there was no turning back.

"It's okay! It's okay Dr. Lopez, I-I'm gay too."

Santana's eyes widened and for a moment, Nick regretted his decision. Santana could easily kill him now that she had reason to. But she surprised Nick with a hug and a huge sigh. Confused, Nick hesitantly wrapped his arms around the girl. Somewhere in his mind, he was patting himself on the back for getting the Latina warmed up to him. She whispered into his ear with bite.

"Lookie here, lady face. You may know my secret and might be gay too, but we aren't buddy-buddy. You _are_, however, going to be my beard, and I'll be yours, comprende?"

Now Nick knew why she had hugged him. He groaned but couldn't help but feel grateful.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered as they broke apart. Santana jabbed her finger at Jeff.

"So I'm guessing you have your eyes set on E1000?" Nick growled and responded with a gruff "He has a _name_!"

He hated when the Sterlings were just treated like objects. Especially now after seeing how broken Jeff was. Santana seemed to catch his hostility and held her hands up.

"Alright, cool down, fairy boy. Glad to see you _do_ care." She dropped her hands by her side and Nick blushed in embarrassment. He had just_ growled_ at his superior. "So did you say anything to him?" Nick bit his lip at her question.

"H-he can't talk," he muttered. Santana looked as if she had been slapped.

"Ex_cuse_ me?"

"He can't talk," Nick repeated. He knew how seriously the other took her job, and if that meant someone else wasn't pulling their weight, then all hell would break loose.

"He's 20 years old and Sebastian's been teaching him since he was 10, how is he not able to talk?" she asked aghast. She had her hands on her hips and her eyes were narrowed dangerously at the young man. Nick shrugged under her gaze and they heard voices of their coworkers as they began to file in after dinner. They all boarded and ate on the site so that they were always available. Santana huffed and patted Nick's cheek.

"I'll ask Jessica to see what's going on with Jeff," she mumbled before starting to walk back to her post in front of the second tube.

"You can do that?" Nick asked, trailing her a bit so that their conversation would stay as confidential as possible. She gave him a blank expression.

"You didn't know that the Sterlings are all connected by thought? That's why I was surprised to hear you say Jeff couldn't talk. He certainly _thinks_ in a wordy way," she pursed her lips and lowered her voice. "Even if all he seems to think about food, warm beds, and being hugged." Nick winced. He remembered how cold and empty Jeff's thoughts were. Whatever Sebastian was doing, it was proving detrimental to the oldest blonde.

"Santana, does it ever feel…cold? When you connect to her, I mean?"

The tanned woman scowled. "No. It's always spring in Jessica's mind."

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone notice the correlation of the Sterlings to some set of sibling is real life? reviews are like the dinner for my starving soul.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry guys! I didn't mean to take so long to update! Here's the next chapter. **

**Btw, the little confusing part after the break, between lyrics, it is switching views from the lab and inside of Jeff's conciousness.**

**You can keep up to date with stuff regarding the fanfiction and why it is/isn't posting when you expect by following me on Tumblr (seerofdespair) or on Twitter (NikoBoussniere)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor do I own "Jar of Hearts" (It's be Christina Perri)**

* * *

><p>Nick was using his free time to research Sebastian; however, the boy was able to keep himself quite hidden and hours of scouring the web yielded no results. He groaned in frustration and rubbed his eyes. He knew he would need to take medicine for the headache forming in his head from staring at the computer screen. David and Wes would have known how to find stuff. They would have known what to do. Those two were always the smart ones.<p>

The brunette pushed away from the library desk after closing his browser. He needed to get back to work. When he left, he nodded to the woman in charge of the facility's library. When he got into the hallway, he listened to his footsteps reverberate down the marble white hall as he hummed lightly to himself.

These days, music was always synthesized. Pop singers had electronic devices surgically inserted so that manipulation of the vocal chords could be made easier, and the noise produced were hybrid mixtures of the human voice and the twang of a generic electronic instrument. It sounded like permanent Auto-tune. The fad had started in Japan by Yamaha, who had decided to go a step further with VOCALOID, and create a living electronic popstar. The company sold the license for the operation, and there had been such a jump for the change in music, that it was very difficult to find anything that wasn't the synthesized pop. Tina, the original vocal diva, gained a nice chunk of money from the popularity of it. Nick, however, hated it. People who were actually born with great voices were referred to as "classical singers", even though ten years ago, singing with your actual voice was the only way to go about singing.

Entering the lab, he bumped into someone due to the fact that he wasn't paying attention.

"Oh, excuse me, Dr. Hummel," Nick sputtered as he looked at the woman in front of him. She huffed and furrowed her perfectly groomed eyebrows.

"You're excused," she snapped, continuing on her path down the hallway. Nick watched her leave and let out a long sigh. Great, now he's pissed of Dr. Elizabeth Hummel.

She was always extremely irritable and pretty much bitchy all the time. She reminded Nick of Santana in that way. Elizabeth took her job seriously and was rarely seen not connected to Jeremy. From some of her neighbors, the group knew she had a rigorous skin regime but that was about it on her personal life.

Nick had to admit though, if he was straight, he'd definitely be hounding Elizabeth like the other young doctors do.

Nick walked into the lab and grimaced. Of all his years working here, he'd never get used to seeing the Sterlings hooked up and suspended in the illuminated liquid.

The head scientists were all hooked up to their respective children, minus Dr. Hummel, and each subject's team of specialists was going about their daily routine. A few of his coworkers greeted him as he entered. One particular person caught his attention and greeted him.

"Hey, Dr. Duval!" she chirped. Nick smiled at her.

"Amber, you know it's 'Nick' for you." The woman giggled.

Amber O'Kelly. She was originally from the state of Ireland, as if her flaming red hair and piercing green eyes didn't already give her away. Her nose was petite and her lips were thin with light freckles dusting her innocent face. She had known Nick was gay from day one, and she quickly warmed up to him, fussing over him like a mother hen. Nick was worried at first, but when Amber assured him that she wasn't going to rat him out, they had become great friends. She was the only one Nick felt safe and comfortable with. They both worked with Jeff, but Amber was in charge of his medications and seeing that he was administered them. It was a very important task that needed to be completed every few hours to make sure his muscles grew properly without having to use them properly. She was also in charge of giving him small dosages of viruses so that his immune system would be up to date.

"So, I didn't see you at dinner last night," Amber said with a pout on her face. Nick laughed, but it came off a little too happy.

"I was just. Y'know. In here," he started lamely. "Something looked off in Jeff's iron levels so I stuck around to study it more," he lied.

"I was sure I didn't skip out on-"

Nick held up his hands, noticing the slant in Amber's eyes.

"Nothing was wrong! I just misread his diagnosis," he said, not wanting to set Amber off and accidentally giver Jeff hyperglycemia. Amber stared at him a bit with pursed lips before waving the whole thing off. They continued with idle chitchat for a while before Santana strutted over.

"Hey Duval. Got a second?" she called.

"Yeah, sure," he said before standing. He flashed an apologetic look to his friend, who was looking rather confused, and left with Santana.

"Did you find out anything?"

"Nope. Jeff keeps his siblings blocked out for the most part," Santana answered, weaving through the hall ways. Nick groaned. What were they going to do about Sebastian?

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I don't like Smythe either. I don't really think anybody likes him." Nick had no problems believing that.

"So what are we going to do?" he asked, following her. He wasn't paying attention to their surroundings.

"Dr. Lopez, what do you think you're doing?" came a high pitched voice. Santana sighed and rolled her eyes. Nick paled at the familiarity of the voice.

"Nothing, Hummel. Just shoving Duval the ropes."

"He's worked here for years," she rebutted, following the two. Personally, Nick was a bit flattered that she knew he had worked here for a while.

"Don't you have an eyebrow to wax or, I dunno, a kid to be teaching, _Lizzie_?"

The paler woman scoffed at her. "I should be telling you the same thing." When Santana ignored her, Elizabeth pivoted on her high heels and left the two alone.

"Wow, that looked like it was about to get dangerous," Nick said, breathing a sigh of relief. He felt nervous enough with one head scientist. Let alone two.

"What? The thought of two chicks wrestling it out get you hot and bothered Duval? I thought you were gay," Santana purred, sliding her ID card to open a chromium door. Nick blushed and quickly looked around to make sure no one heard her.

"No!"

Santana stepped inside and Nick quickly followed her, ducking into the safety of a secluded room.

"Don't worry about Hummel. That one knows I'm gay," Santana said, flipping on the lights to the sterile room.

"She does?" Nick asked in surprise. He really _had_ opened Pandora's Box. There was like this whole underground legion of people who he didn't need to hide from that worked here.

"Yep. We went to high school together. To tell you the truth, he can be sweet when he wants to be."

Santana strode over to the large screen of security cameras' views and studied them. Wait, did she just say "he"?

Nick shrugged and filed it away as a slip of the tongue and paid attention to whatever task was at hand.

"What are those?" he asked, joining the Latina in looking up at the many screens.

"What do they look like? It's the surveillance of this whole institution," Santana replied snarkily, typing away at the keyboard below, effectively shutting off three cameras. Nick didn't remember what they were looking at, but he knew Santana knew what she was doing.

"Those will be out for the next 72 hours. I don't know what we're doing," she sighed. "But I'm pretty sure these will come in handy."

* * *

><p>Jeff writhed and thrashed against the grip holding his wrists above his head.<p>

"No!" he whined. It was one of the few words he came to learn. The blonde gasped as the other licked his tongue across his exposed torso.

"What's wrong, Jeffie?" the other purred, his hands dancing across a naked chest.

He was being violated again. Punished for something that he didn't even know he was doing wrong. He would answer a few questions and all of a sudden, the atmosphere turned stagnant and bitter and he was shoved down onto an invisible surface.

_No I can't take one more step towards you_

'_Cause all that's waiting is regret_

Nips and kisses were placed along his neck and jaw and tears slid down the blonde's cheeks. After all the times this scenario happened, he still found himself trusting his tormentor. He was sure that there was some word for it. Trusting and returning to your captor regardless of what they do.

_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?_

_You lost the love I loved the most_

Jeff released a choked out sob as hands slid further down his body. No matter how warm his hands were, they would always feel cold and betraying against the blonde's skin.

_I learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

Pants and hot breath trailed over his inner thigh and a scratchy cry rang through the darkness.

_Who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_Tearing love apart_

A thump against hard glass resounded throughout the lab and all eyes flew to container E1000 for a silent moment where Jeff was showing signs of obvious struggle.

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

"Amber! Sedate him! It's too early for him to wake up!" Nick shouted as the lab was thrown into a panic.

_I hear you're asking all around_

_If I am anywhere to be found_

"S-stop!" Jeff whimpered against the warmth he felt engulfing his body. He felt disgusting.

_But I've grown too strong_

_To ever fall back in your arms_

_I've learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

Nick checked Jeff's REM patterns and, as he feared, Jeff was waking up.

"Unhook Dr. Smythe! We have to sedate Jeff!"

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_Tearing love apart_

Kisses to sensitive skin and harsh nips as the vulnerable blonde was impaled felt too abrasive; too cold. He choked on his tears. He hated this, and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_Don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

_And it took so long just to feel alright_

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_

Nick and Santana terminated the connection between Sebastian and Jeff as Amber put medication into a machine hooked up to the boy in the glass container.

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_

'_Cause you broke all your promises_

_Now you're back_

_You're not going to get me back_

Sebastian was ripped from the throws of subconscious and away from Jeff, who was left confused, shattered, and violated.

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_Tearing love apart_

"Goddammit…"

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_Don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

"What did you _do_, Dr. Smythe?" Nick screeched, overriding the system that threatened to wake Jeff up for good. Sebastian, ignoring him, stood up and stormed out, muttering a string of curses.

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think_

_You are?_

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you guys think? I love hearing your opinions on things, so please review! <strong>_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! Sorry it took so long to update! Please don't be mad! I've been working on dumb projects and trying to catch up from missing so much school and then there's babysitting and choir (we're going to Dallas in a few weeks!) and I just got two new birds and they've been precious sooooo! I've been busy, busy, busy.**

**I've been getting some really awesome reviews from some of you readers and I just want to encourage you to keep going! I like talking to you, and I actually want to be all your friends! Here in Memphis, I don't have many people to talk to about Glee and fanfiction, so I'd love a PM or a review! **

**Also, warning, this chapter strangely gets like. Super sunshine-y. It's strange, but this is sci-fi, so hey!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Glee**

* * *

><p>That night as Nick slept in his cubicle of a room, he dreamed of pure sunlight, unpolluted by toxic smog. He dreamed of crisp, wet grass and a vast expanse of green hills, speckled with the yellows, pinks, and whites of wildflowers. He dreamed of a great apple tree, bright and rich with perfect, tasty fruit. His hand was fitted perfectly into someone else's and although he had no idea who it was, he was comfortable and at ease with them. Nick picked down two of the fleshy apples and gave one to his companion, bringing the juicy fruit to his lips and biting down on it. He was happy and at ease. Off in the distance, he heard a soft ringing. As the dream progressed, the ringing became a shrill noise and Nick was ripped from his fantasy and found himself wrapped in his bed sheets.<p>

He reached over and turned off the alarm, groaning as he sat up. Around him, his quarters were as sterile as the rest of the facility. Pristine and white, just like everyone else's.

He shrugged and stood up to take care of his morning routine in getting himself ready. He let soap and water stream over his body as he showered.

As he let the hot water bore into his skin, he thought about what happened at the lab yesterday. No one knew exactly what Sebastian had been doing to cause Jeff to nearly wake up, but whatever it was, Nick didn't have a good feeling about it.

He shook away his thoughts and finished his shower. Once he was clean, he then filled a small cup of liquid teeth cleaner and put it in his mouth, holding it there for a few seconds and spitting it out. He wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out of his room to find some clothes.

"Gah! Santana! What are you doing in my room?" The woman was sitting on his bed, and she didn't look the least bit distraught.

"Get dressed, we have to talk about something important," she snapped, crossing her legs. Nick grumbled and found his clothes before returning to the bathroom to slip them on.

"What do you want to talk about?" Nick asked from behind the bathroom door. He quickly pulled on his clothes and realized his hair needed brushing.

"It's about Jeff."

Okay, hair brushing could wait.

"Did Jessica say anything?" Santana pursed her red lips and stared angrily at a spot on the floor.

"Sebastian. He's been using Jeff for his own sexual gain," she responded. Nick paled.

"How come nobody's noticed?" he asked in terror, taking a seat by Santana on his bed. He really didn't think his legs could handle his weight right now.

Santana turned her glare towards him. "Did _you_ notice?" She hissed. "The Sterlings don't know about that kind of stuff. They're naïve, Nick," she continued.

Nick tried to wrap his mind around the fact that Jeff, an innocent soul, was being tainted by someone who believed it was okay to take him for granted. Hate burbled in his stomach for Sebastian and Nick suddenly wanted to ruin his life. He could. With this knowledge, they could have Sebastian killed. No, no, that wouldn't be right. Nick wanted to watch him suffer.

"Here's what I say we do. We get the head honcho to connect to Jessica so she can tell him everything she knows. Then, Sebastian-"

"No. He'll die. That'd be too easy. He needs to know what he's done wrong and be taught a lesson," Nick interrupted. Santana smirked.

"You're fond of Jeffie, aren't you?" she said, standing up and straightening her mini skirt. "So how do _you_ propose we're going to go about ruining Smythe?"

Nick stood and grabbed his lab coat from the rack beside the door.

"We're going to tell him that we know."

* * *

><p>Jeff curled himself into a tighter ball.<p>

He didn't want to see Sebastian today. He didn't want to see Sebastian anyday. He hated the way his hands felt on his skin. He hated how trapped he felt. He wasn't stupid. He knew that in reality, he was floating in a glass tube waiting to control the world, but honestly, he didn't think he could do it. While his siblings were having intellectual conversations with their partners, he was stumbling on how to say a word correctly. He was angry. He was upset and hurt and he wanted to crawl into a hole and hide from all the responsibilities. He wanted to be like those princesses in the stories Jessica would tell him when she could tell he was exceptionally disheartened.

No. That wasn't okay.

Sebastian taught him that men weren't supposed to like other men, and had punished him for wondering why not. Jeff knew it was the law, and if he was going to rule the world, he needed to know that.

All he wanted was somebody to love him and make him feel safe and warm, like Santana did with Jessica, or like all the Prince Charmings that came to rescue the damsel in distress.

He was beyond tired. He just wanted to be normal.

In the silence, Jeff could hear Jeremy trying to communicate with him. He blocked out his younger brother. He didn't feel like stumbling through a conversation with him right now. He knew Sebastian was coming any minute, and he was counting down some unknown increment of time for his arrival.

* * *

><p>Santana finally had Sebastian alone.<p>

"Smythe!" Santana called, striding over to him with a furious look in her eyes. Sebastian turned and smirked at her.

"Well hello, Dr. Lopez. What can I do for you?" Santana's face contorted in disgust.

"You know what I'm here for. Wipe that shit-eating grin off your face," she growled. Sebastian chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure whatever has you worked up is all just a translation problem. I can show you where the nearest kindergarten is if you need some help with English," he said. Santana crossed her arms.

"Haha. Actually. Maybe you should point Jeff in that direction because he doesn't seem to know a lick of English."

Sebastian's jaw set tight and Santana knew she had him in check mate.

She had become an expert over the past years at reading people's expressions. It was a great tool when she wanted to keep safe in this world.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, trying to brush past Santana, but she followed.

"Bullshit. That's not what _he_ said. Or didn't since he can't say a single thing!" Sebastian pivoted. They were nose to nose, breathing on each other, but neither backed down.

"Specimen E1000 is none of your business, you-"

"Cut the E1000 crap! You're the one being mental fuck buddies with him, you know his name."

Sebastian paled. He hadn't expected her to know that much. Santana's smirk widened.

"Busted Smythe, and unless you want an early death, I suggest you run and never come back. I never wanna see your ugly rat face around here again," she spat before turning on her heel and walking back to the lab.

She didn't really care what Sebastian planned on doing, but she did know that Sebastian seemed far too arrogant to put his life in danger any time soon.

She was grinning like a Cheshire cat, and action not many saw her do, and when she walked into the lab, she made a grand entrance. All eyes were on her as she beelined towards Nick. The brunette looked up from his hourly readings on Jeff when he heard her heels clacking against the floor.

"I got him," she whispered, before strutting over to Jessica and hooking herself up to her stream of consciousness. Nick contained a small fistpump and returned to his records.

They were tedious, Jeff's vitals, but so necessary, and when Nick was allowed out, he had quite a lump sum of money in his pocket. More than he knew what to do with. Even as a child he was well off, so the trust fund he received had him set for a comfortable 30 years alone. His salary on top of that left him as one of the wealthiest men he knew. Of course, without friends or any close family members, he really had no idea where to put his money towards.

"Where's Dr. Smythe?" Someone finally asked, 20 minutes after his shift started.

People started noticing his absence and began to panic again. Sebastian had never assigned anyone to watch and connect to E1000 when he was gone because he was never gone. The other head scientists disconnected themselves as the lab became total chaos.

"I'll do it," Nick spoke up, effectively silencing the room.

"Nonsense," a gruff, older man said. He was the head scientist to Jack and he rose tall. "You haven't even been trained. Andrea, cover E1004 for me, I'll handle E1000." Santana swiveled in her chair and stood.

"I beg to differ. I've trained him personally Dr. Hopkins. E1004 needs you. Nick will take E1000." The room gasped at Santana's words. Nick could see the small wince at having to use such impersonal names. Dr. Hopkins turned to her.

"And why have you taught him?"

Nick gulped. He didn't know what Santana was planning, but if it didn't end well, it could cost him.

"Well, you see, Nick is my boyfriend and I've trained him in any case for E1001," Santana stated matter-of-factly. The room gasped and all eyes turned to Nick.

"Excuse me?" came a startled cry from Elizabeth. She was gaping, her gaze flickering between Nick and Santana.

"Very well, Dr. Lopez, he can take over," the older man said before sitting himself back down in front of the last test tube. Nick sighed in relief. Santana really was a genius.

Ignoring the concerned gaze of Amber, and before he could be interrogated by his peers, Nick went over to the first test tube and connected himself. He was met once again by the freezing abyss. Shuddering, he looked at the boy curled up in front of him and smiled warmly.

"Hey there," he spoke out, as gently as he could. Jeff's head shot up and he stared at Nick with wide, fearful eyes. Nick felt his chest heave at the sight. Sebastian really tortured this poor boy.

Nick sat on his knees and softened his smile. Jeff stared at him before outstretching his body, his naked form mimicking what Nick was doing.

"You don't have to be scared of me," he said calmly. Jeff tilted his head to the side and tried to vocalize his thoughts.

"Sebastian?"

Although it wasn't an actual question, Nick knew exactly what Jeff was asking. Being connected to the other boy's thoughts made it easier to understand, regardless of how jumbled the ideas were. Nick shook his head.

"He's never coming back. You're safe now."

Jeff felt tears sting at his eyes as the message was passed along. He was finally saved. Ten years of the hell he'd been living.

He was safe.

He didn't have to go through it anymore. Nick reached his arms out and Jeff climbed into them gratefully.

"It's alright, let it all out," Nick cooed, running his fingers through the soft blonde hair. Jeff continued to sob on his shoulder for a long time, and when he stopped, he began toying with Nick's lab coat. He chuckled at the sight and Jeff pouted. Why was he laughing at him? Nick's heart did flip-flops watching Jeff's expressions become livelier.

"Would you like to show me anything you're fond of?" Nick asked after a while of Jeff pulling at the threads of coat.

He needed to learn more about Jeff than just his vitals before he could teach him anything, and having some of Jeff's interests at heart would definitely set them off on the right foot after a whole decade of mistreatment.

Jeff studied Nick for a moment as the question clicked in his head. Then he beamed and stood up. "Yeah!" he exclaimed.

Wow. Nick could really compare Jeff to a small child. He was crying not only 10 minutes ago and now he was bubbly and happy. It was endearing.

Soon, the scenery around them changed as Jeff began painting the pictures of his wildest dreams all around them. Nick found himself on a winding cobblestone path in a courtyard of a large castle. There was an elegant and ornate fountain and looking out, there was such a large, vast expanse of green fields, aflame with wildflowers, before the meadow tucked itself into a deep green forest. Shrubbery and exotic flowers bloomed like wildfire in the circular garden, and the sky was clear and blue, a few puffy clouds splotting the endless cerulean. He noticed his clothes had changed too. He was wearing metal armor, complete with chainmail and everything, and was that a white stallion? His gaze returned to Jeff, who was wearing a light purple dress. It was a scene from a fairytale and Jeff was the princess.

Nick smiled at Jeff, who was blushing twenty shades of red as he nervously wrung a handful of the silky material.

"You want a knight in shining armor, huh?" he asked, picking some of the flowers curling around the fountain. He chuckled a bit at how Jeff's blush deepened before bringing the hand-picked bouquet over to the younger man and kneeling.

"Prince Charming," Jeff said, taking the flowers and pushing them to his face to hide his bashful grin. He was a quick learner, and Nick had no doubt Jeff could be talking in easy conversation in no time.

Nick put his hand on the small of Jeff's back and led him over to the white horse. He put the blonde on before hopping on the horse himself. Taking the reigns, they began trotting at a slow pace, not saying anything as they admired the plants and animals around them. Jeff hummed happily and wrapped his arms around Nick's waist, causing the brunette to blush.

"So, Jeff. What's your favorite color?" Nick asked, trying to coax conversation from him, and colors were easy, right? Jeff searched around and began to point at something before Nick stopped him.

"Tell me, don't show me," he instructed. Jeff crinkled his nose as he tried to point his thought to a color.

"White," he said, nervously picking at the stalks of his flowers in hopes of getting the correct answer. He didn't know how this new guy worked, but he didn't want to be punished for saying the wrong answer.

Luckily, Nick could feel his uneasiness and laughed in hopes of lightening to mood. "White, huh? That's a nice color," he said, glancing back to look at Jeff. He found it ironic that white was his favorite color. It was the color of purity and innocence.

A smile stretched across the blonde's face and he nodded. Nick decided that he could keep going with this routine.

"Well _my_ favorite color is the color of the grass. What color is the grass?" he asked, feeling as if he were a teacher of a preschooler. But Jeff was way smarter than that, there was just a language barrier, so to speak.

"Umm…" he hummed as he pondered. He looked down at the passing grass as he tried to place the word to it.

"Red?" Nick let a small laugh escape his mouth. What _if_ the grass was red?

"No. It's green," he corrected, shifting slightly on the horse he was riding. He still couldn't get over the horse. It had been so long since he had seen a real one, since wildlife had been cut drastically.

"The grass is green," Jeff repeated, committing the sentence to memory.

"That's right. What's the color of those roses?" Nick pointed over to bushes of the thorny flower they were passing.

Jeff, once again, focused his attention on the red petals, trying hard to remember the color.

"Red?" he said, remembering something Jeremy had told him about red roses.

"Not these ones," Nick said. "Roses come in different colors. These are yellow."

"Lellow."

"_Yel_low," Nick corrected gently. It still didn't stop Jeff from looking crestfallen.

"Yellow," he mumbled, repeating Nick. The brunette could feel the gloomy mood set in and he didn't want to upset Jeff at all, so he kicked the horse into higher gear and they went with a steady gallop, which was quicker than the slow trot they were previously at. Jeff squealed and held onto Nick's waist tighter.

They rode into the middle of a meadow, where a tall apple tree was mounting the peak of the hill. Nick quickly dismounted and helped Jeff off the horse as well. Together, hand-in-hand, they walked to the tree, smiling, and strangely, Nick felt a sense of déjà vu. Reaching up, Nick picked one of the ripe fruits and brought it down in front of Jeff.

"What color is this?"

A wide smile stretched across the blonde's face, and it made Nick's heart leap to see the other so elated. He knew this color and it was clear that he did.

"Red!"

* * *

><p><strong>What did I tell you? Super weird, but super fun. But that's how they connect and understand each other.<strong>

**I have such a hard time writing Sebastian as the antagonist after the last episode! It was so moving and gaaaahhhh Sebastian is starting to have a comeback! I already knew I had to give him justification for his actions, and he'll have a nice section dedicated to himself and his reasons, but now I just want it to come faster!**

**So are there any particular thoughts or memories that you guys would like to see the two of them face while Jeff is still unconscious? Please share and review, lovelies!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter woot! Hope you enjoy! **_

_**So I know that Uptown Girl isn't like the actual lyrics. I used the clip from the Warblers performance and Glee cuts out some of the stuff. Also, I altered the fact that Sebastian and Jeff weren't actually in Dalton so please notice that.**_

_**The song at the end that Nick is "singing" on the phone is Jealousy by Darren Criss! If you haven't heard it, go listen to it! **_

_**Not much else to say really that I can remember :P It's late.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Or Uptown Girl. Or Jealousy hehe!**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, where do you think we'll be 10 years from now?" Nick asked, stretching out on the bench they were sitting on, looking up at the sky.<em>

_Thad snorted and nudged him in the ribs. "What's got you so sentimental?" he said. Nick smiled._

_"I dunno..."_

_"Well, I think," Blaine started, looking between their small group as a smile spread across his face. "That we'll all be together, no matter where we go." David smiled and leaned back on the too-green Dalton grass._

_"Blaine, you are so optimistic," he answered. The dapper junior shrugged._

_"I can't help it." Nick smiled._

_"And we'll both find some charming young men," Trent said happily, winking at Blaine. "And maybe Wes and David will have come out by then."_

_The two rolled their eyes. They were so jaded to Trent's wild, gay fantasies, they just didn't really react to them anymore._

_"I'm going to become the next president of the States and maybe then there won't be such a struggle for gay marriage," David said, patting Trent's shoulder. The sassy boy smiled. "But one thing is for sure. Wes and I are_definitely _marrying some fine foreign women," he continued, smiling over at Wes._

_"Foreign to who exactly? You or Wes?" _

_Everyone snickered at Thad's joke._

_"And Blaine is going to work in the music industry, of course," Nick continued, painting the picture of their future. _

_"So are you! Trent's going into fashion-"_

_"And Thad is going to become the next Picasso!" Wes offered. _

_Yeah. _

_He could see them all together forever._

* * *

><p>So it was going to be one of <em>those<em> days.

"Sir, you've been staring at our menu for fifteen minutes. Would you like anything?"

The brunette looked up with tired eyes at the waiter. He ran a hand through his unkempt hair and sighed.

"Just water please," he said. The exasperated waiter scribble it down and walked away.

His voice had grown hoarse and his body tired. The air filter that sat on the table beside him was as worn and tattered as he was. With no one to go to anymore, he was a lost soul. He hadn't kept in touch with any of his colleagues that still survived and although he didn't think much about it before, he realized that they were no longer a phone call away. It was tiring and frustrating and sleeping on the streets was as uncomfortable as it was dangerous.

"Your water, sir," the man said, putting the water on the table. The scruffy man smiled up at him. Years ago, that smile melted hearts.

But it wasn't time to be paying attention to that. He had to get in touch with Nick Duval. After years of trying to track him down, he was able to get a small lead. It was a phone number and he flipped his battered phone in his hands nervously.

Wes had completely gone incognito. The latest information on his was from four years ago and that was from his wedding to some Italian woman. He wished he had more options but everyone else - Thad, Trent, David - they were gone and he was never going to see them again. His last choice and only string tying him down to any sanity or memories to his past was Nick, and he was desperate.

What if Nick didn't want to talk to him? He _had_ been pretty detached from him in the years before shit hit the fan, and he was worried that the Duval wouldn't want anything to do with him. But he had no options left. As hazardous chemical levels in the atmosphere rose, being outside for too long was beginning to pose as a health threat, the toxins seeping into bodies through the human skin. Sleeping outside was not an option, and until he could clean himself up, he wasn't going to get very far with social contact.

So he typed the number into his phone and pressed the talk button, holding his breath as it rang.

One ring...

Two...

"_Hey, you've reached Nick Duval, I can't get to the phone right now so please leave a message!_"

There was a soft beep and the man holding the phone cleared his throat.

"Hey, Nick? It's been a while but..." he paused as he chewed his lip and sighed. "I need some help. I know we haven't been on the best terms but..." he paused again. He was forgetting one crucial detail.

"Call me back. It's Blaine."

He placed his phone on the table and rubbed his tired eyes. He hoped to be able to find some respite in making things right with Nick. He never liked being alone, and in this terrible world, where just the wrong look could get him killed, he needed to keep trustworthy company. And Nick was gay too, right? Somewhere in the haze of Blaine's mind he could remember the brunette coming out.

* * *

><p>"Hi Jeff! How are you today?"<p>

"I'm good! How are you?" Jeff responded happily, kicking his legs in the lake he was sitting next to.

"Ah, so I'm guessing you liked the memory of my trip to Lake Superior that I told you about?" Nick said, sitting cross-legged beside the blonde. Jeff nodded happily.

Yesterday, Nick had decided to show Jeff a memory of a time he went on a trip to Canada with his family. He didn't really have a pleasant time, never having been close to his family, but he found console in large lake that stretched for miles. It was calming and Nick would slip out to visit it whenever he could during that trip.

"Today I'm going to show you one of my closer memories," he started, looking Jeff in the eye. The nature around them began to ebb away into a grayish color, the void of the subconscious having been lightened due to Sebastian's absence.

"Okay," Jeff said, sitting on his knees. Nick smiled and stood up tall, soon fitted in his Dalton uniform as he began stitching together the details of his memory.

Beneath their feet came the glassy marble of the academy's halls and around them were the mahogany walls, sleek with the top coat of primer. The sharp smell of wax and lemon-scented disinfectant invaded their nostrils and small tables popped up beside them in the hallway. Jeff, for the sake of blending into the memory, was also fitted with a Dalton blazer, and Nick couldn't help but think he looked stunning in it.

However, Nick thought Jeff looked great in everything.

His smiled widened as his brown eyes took in the change of surroundings.

"Dalton!" he chirped, remembering the shred of information from one of their heart-to-heart chats, which were becoming frequent over the past few weeks.

"Yeah," Nick breathed, looking around as well. "Dalton."

Boys started coming into the picture. The first were the closest to Nick. Trent, Wes, David, and Thad, which were followed by the remaining Warblers as they chattered and got into places for one of their final performances of the piece they were working on.

"Alright, one more time from the top. Warbler Drake, start us off," Wes called from his position in their formation. The blonde smiled before starting off the beat, the Warblers soon joining in with harmonious chords. Nick jumped to the front and began swaying with their group.

_Uptown girl_

_She's been livin' in her white bread world_

_As long as anyone with hot blood can_

_And now she's looking for a downtown man_

_That's what I am_

Jeff giggled at the performance as the boys around Nick moved in time to the music. The brunette was too busy caught up in his solo to notice another boy leaning against the doorframe. This one wasn't wearing a Dalton uniform, but he looked on and watched them.

Nick weaved around the couch as he leaded the group into the next section of the song.

_And when she knows what she wants from her time_

_And when she wakes up and makes up her mind_

They all congregated to one section of the room as another unfamiliar face took up the lead. He walked to the center of the room and as the others watched him, they caught sight of their visitor in the doorway.

_She'll see I'm not so tough just because_

_I'm in love-_

Nick took over the vocals again in glee as the visitor (wearing the strangest combination of gray, mind you) was pulled along to join in with their steps.

_With an uptown girl_

_You know I can't afford to buy her pearls_

_But maybe someday when my ship comes in_

Adoration filled Jeff's eyes as he watched his teacher and leader dance so carefree with his companions. He knew that as soon as the memory started, he was invisible to all and it was played just as it was the day it happened and there was no changing it, but he liked it this way. He loved seeing how happy Nick used to be and knowing it was genuine.

His gaze followed the brunette as he and his friends ran into the hallway to serenade the teacher that had shushed them.

_She'll understand what kind of guy I've been_

_And then I'll win_

The blonde pouted as he watched Nick get so closed to the attractive teacher. He was serenading her and he couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy in his heart.

Gladly, that other boy from earlier took over the vocals again, and the two spun around the teacher as he sang.

_And when she's walkin' she's lookin' so fine_

_And when she's talkin', she'll say that she's mine_

A new guy slid into the view, taking over the lead.

_She'll see I'm not so tough just because_

_I'm in love with an-_

As soon as the solo was passed off, it was returned to Nick again, and Jeff clapped happily. Through the brunette, he could feel an emotional connection to the third soloist. His name started with a _T_ but through all the jumble of Nick's brain during the impromptu performance, and Jeff was too busy staring at this strange boy wearing grey that also seemed to stand out in Nick's mind. Old friends perhaps?

_Uptown girl_

_She's been living in her white bread world_

_As long as anyone with hot blood can_

They all started to file back into their practice room, and Thad (yes! That was his name!) decide he might finish the chorus

_And now she's looking for a downtown man-_

Nick interrupted him, finishing the phrase instead.

_That's what I am_

They all started harmonizing and dancing, putting on a show for the boy in the bow tie before singing again.

_Uptown girl_

_She's my uptown girl_

_You know I'm in love_

The room quieted and Nick stepped forward from the pack.

_With an uptown girl_

Jeff clapped frantically and as the memory started to ebb away, Nick remembered where he was and turned to him.

"You like that? That was my first solo with the Warblers," he said, sitting on the couch beside the blonde as the other students dissipated.

"Who was…" Jeff started, trailing off as he tried to form his sentence. Although he had learned a lot with Nick in the past couple of weeks, he was still at a loss for many words. He pinched his fingers and thumbs together to form the shape of an infinity symbol and held it up to his neck. "Ties?"

"_Bow_ties," Nick corrected, laughing softly. So Jeff had noticed him?

"Bowties," Jeff repeated, knowing that repeating whatever Nick said helped commit it to memory.

"Yeah. He was one of my friends in high school. He transferred late in his junior year and he stopped by right in the middle of practice," he explained, eyes glazing over as he remembered his days in high school.

"So did you like the woman?" Jeff asked, pointing out into the hallway. His only reply was loud laughter from Nick. It was the kind that made your stomach hurt and tears pricked at his eyes.

"Dear _god_ no! She was the French teacher!" he said as he quieted down. "And besides," he started, looking Jeff in the eyes. Eye contact was important. "I like boys."

Color rushed to Jeff's cheeks as he said that.

"But Sebastian said-"

"What did I tell you things about things Sebastian said?" Nick asked, containing the temper that raced with the mention of the other man. Jeff squared his shoulders and looked down in embarrassment.

Jeff was taught early on the homosexuality was wrong. It was the only part of the government he knew - that homosexuality was illegal and punishable by death. He was shown all the harshness and cruelty from Sebastian about why liking boys wasn't okay. He said boys that liked other boys would only take advantage of him and make him feel worthless.

Did that mean that Nick was going to do the same thing Sebastian did?

As Jeff started freaking out, Nick placed his hand on his. He could tell the blonde was closing himself off and trying to keep his feelings away from the brunette, and he didn't want that. He wanted Jeff to feel safe and comfortable around him. He wasn't able to figure out why he reacted the way he did, and he wouldn't be able to until Jeff knew how to properly communicate, but he did know it had something to do with Sebastian and that wouldn't sit right with him at all.

"Whatever Sebastian told you, it isn't true," Nick cooed, trying to ease the other boy into comfort, but without knowing the cause of his feelings, he couldn't find the symptom. But Jeff visibly relaxed so that was getting them somewhere.

"You're gay?" he whispered, seeming really nervous about the question. Nick smiled and clutched Jeff's hand tighter.

"Yes, and there is _nothing_ wrong with that. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Jeff looked up into Nick's brown eyes and saw truth. His cheeks tinted scarlet and he racked his brain for more questions about Nick's memory.

"Who is the three one?" he asked, hoping to learn some new things in conversation that followed.

Nick seemed to comprehend the choppy English.

"The _third_ one," he said slowly, and Jeff nodded, taking note on his mistake, "was Thad. He was another friend of mine."

Jeff smiled.

"Nick has lots of friends!"

Nick's expression dampened slightly.

Correction.

He _had_ a lot of friends.

"Yeah," he mumbled. Suddenly, he felt arms wrap around him.

"Why are you sad?" Jeff asked, able to sense the shift in his mood. Nick had come to learn that Jeff was a clingy and physical person and would hug him anytime he thought the brunette was upset about something.

"It's just that I don't talk to any of my old friends anymore," Nick answered truthfully. Jeff pulled away slightly, but still stayed very close to Nick.

"Why?"

Nick took in a sharp breath.

He couldn't explain to Jeff the details behind Thad's death, or David's assassination. He couldn't tell him about the gruesome war that raged years ago that had jaded the six friends into living a life they never thought they would ever see again. Jeff was too innocent and it would be too emotional for Nick to try and explain. Hell, it was too difficult for Nick to even remember, and he couldn't risk seeing a therapist, because the turmoil within would only send flashing lights to his sexuality, and he would be killed quickly.

He couldn't do it.

"Maybe some other time, Jeff," he said softly.

The blonde huffed but decided to drop the subject. "Tell me about them," he demanded instead, wanting to know all about the brunette's past life.

"Well, there was Wes Montgomery. He was very strict and the head of the Warbler council. He pretty much ran things even when we weren't in practice," Nick started, remembering the Asian and briefly sharing the memory of his appearance with Jeff so that he could remember as well. "He was probably the smartest of the six of our group. Him and David that is."

"David was a bit more laid-back, but was still hard-working and passionate about everything he did." Most of these words flew over Jeff's head but he still listened, guessing from context that they were all good characteristics. "He was also on the council, so he never really got a chance to sing any solos, which sucked because he was an excellent singer. He was kind of like our mom, we could call him whenever we needed help and he would be there."

Jeff nodded. Mouthing words he wasn't familiar with to remember to ask about them later.

"Blaine Anderson, who was the guy wearing the bowtie earlier, was our lead Warbler. He was the star of the group and had a voice to die for. He was a dream boat with a nice smile and everyone loved him." Nick's expression lightened as he talked about his friends and Jeff loved it. "It was sad that he never found a guy to treat him right, he really deserved the best," he said a bit more sullenly.

"Is Blade gay?"

"_Blaine_," Nick corrected and Jeff repeated, blushing a little at the blunder. "And yes, Blaine is gay," he continued. "Trent was too, but during high school, they were the only two who were out. I hadn't come out yet."

"Who's Trent? And what is out?" Jeff asked, tilting his head in confusion. Nick smiled.

Now that was just adorable.

"Trent was…" Nick sighed and looked up. "He was indescribable. He tried to help Blaine with his fashion problem, he really did, but there was no helping it. And he was always so…_sassy_!" he said excitedly. "It was great! He had this way of lightening tension in a room so easily," he blabbered, before he remembered he had another question to answer.

"When someone is 'out', that means that they have made it clear that they are homosexual," Nick explained, adding air quotations and hand gestures to clear the meaning. Jeff nodded again.

"So you're out?"

Nick scratched the back of his neck nervously.

There was that topic that was too much to discuss. He was walking such a fine line with telling Jeff about his past. The blonde would learn something and inquire about it, but Nick couldn't explain to him all the eccentricities of the laws without confusing him, but Jeff couldn't also think that it was normal and okay, because if he were to tell one of his siblings that he was gay and that sibling told a head scientist who wasn't so homo-friendly, Nick would be in huge trouble.

"Not exactly, Jeff…"

"Is this another secret thing?" the blonde asked, sensing the uneasiness in his teacher.

"Yeah, it is," Nick responded guiltily. He was so ashamed of their culture.

"Oh okay!"

Nick smiled at Jeff's enthusiasm and soon felt a slight headache nudging at the back of his head. A sharp ringing gradually built up as well.

It was his alarm.

He stood up from the leather couch that they had been perched on.

"I've got to go now Jeff, but I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning, alright?" he said happily, despite the pain growing in his forehead from the outside world mingling with the complicated flow of his subconscious. Jeff pouted. He forgot how quickly time went by when you weren't conscious.

"Hug?" he asked, standing up as well and reaching his arms out. Nick smiled and wrapped his arms around the other's torso.

For a brief second, both of them noticed how perfectly their bodies entwined. There was no awkward fumbling at all; it was as if they were fitted for each other.

They broke away a little too quickly to either of their liking.

"And the Dalton uniform looks good on you, by the way," Nick said, blushing a light pink and scratching the back of his head. Jeff looked down at his feet.

"Bye Nick," he said quietly, a bit bashful from the compliment.

"See ya, Jeff."

Nick ripped himself from the clutches of his subconscious and awoke in the lab, gasping slightly as he came back. He stared up at Jeff, floating in his tube and for a few seconds, Nick gave himself time to curse how inhumane they treated him.

It had become a ritual for everytime Nick woke up.

"Hey, hat-hair. Someone tried calling you," Santana said, stretching. She had obviously just unhooked herself from Jessica. Nick shrugged and glanced down at his cell phone.

"Thanks," he grunted, his voice weak from not using it practically all day. He checked his phone and saw a missed call and a voicemail from an unknown number. He furrowed his eyebrows.

That's weird.

He felt a hand clapping his shoulders and saw Amber beaming at him.

"Welcome back, sleepyhead! Ready for dinner?" she said cheerily.

Nick pocketed his phone and smiled at her.

"Yeah."

He'd just have to check his phone later.

He began walking with the ginger to the cafeteria, all the while, she chatted about how things had gone in the lab while he was hooked up to Jeff. It seemed like it was the same old stuff.

"So who tried to call you earlier? Your ringtone was kinda loud," she said.

Nick paled.

He left his volume on? How embarrassing.

"Dunno. Some weird number. Left a voicemail," he responded, trying to push away the embarrassment of having his phone interrupt everyone's work and him not even knowing.

"Have you checked it yet?" Amber asked as they seated themselves with their dinner in front of them. Nick picked at the meat on his plate.

"Nah, I'll check it when I get back to my room. Might be one of those telemarketers," he said before stuffing his face with food.

"Ugh. I forgot those still existed," she groaned, daintily picking at her meal.

They ate in a calm silence. Amber finished first, as always, and decided that she might need to go document some final things about today's recordings. Nick nodded and expressed that he understood and finished his meal before dumping the tray in the self-sorting bins.

When he returned to his room, he flipped onto his bed and laid there for a second, relishing in the feeling of the soft mattress coaxing away the stiffness in his muscles, because although he wasn't awake to know it, sitting upright for his entire work day put a strain on his body.

He remembered his phone and made a huge hassel out of trying to get it out of his pocket, deciding that he was going to try to move as less as possible. When he finally fished the device out of his pocket, he tapped on the voicemail icon and pressed it to his ear.

He was greeted but a voice that seemed very unfamiliar yet familiar at the same time.

"_Hey, Nick? It's been a while but..._"

There was a pause before the voice continued. Whoever this was sounded broken and it tugged at Nick's heartstrings.

"_I need some help. I know we haven't been on the best terms but..._"

Nick was confused.

Why was a stranger calling him and asking him for help?

"_Call me back. It's Blaine._"

Nick felt the air rush from his lungs.

Blaine?

As in Blaine Anderson?

He couldn't believe it and he sat for a while in his bed with wide eyes, listening to the automated woman repeat old skipped messages.

There was no way that could be Blaine. Then again, he was never confirmed dead and now that Nick thought about it, there was a Blaine-ish ring to the way he spoke.

But there was only one way to find out.

He scrolled through he recently received calls and tapped on the most recent and unfamiliar, holding his breath as the phone rang.

"_Nick? You called back?_"

Nick closed his eyes to stop the flow of tears that was begging to burst forth from his eyes. He needed to confirm that this was Blaine before he let himself get emotionally attached at all.

And he knew the perfect way to do it.

"I hate where I'm at…" Nick sang. He did it slightly, the humming could possibly be confused with just a happy tone of talking.

He heard a light chuckle on the other end of the line.

"_Actin' crazy like that. And I know that I've been wrong-_"

Nick let the tears flow as he sang back to Blaine on the phone.

"It's somethin' I've been working on…"

Sniffles came through the other line and Nick could tell Blaine was crying too.

"_Nick, you know I can't remember the words to my own music,_" he joked. But it was true. There were many coffee shop performances that Blaine stumbled over remembering his own words. He always was able to play it off and turn it into something pleasing for the audience though.

"I know, just. _God_, where have you been?"

"_That's a _long _story…_" Blaine said with a sunken tone. Nick remembered that Blaine had told him he needed help.

"Alright then nevermind that. Where are you right now? You need help?" Nick asked in alarm, rushing to get up and ignoring the aching in his back.

"_Yeah. I'm New York., though I have no idea where that is in correlation to you._"

New York? That wasn't that far! If he could just hop onto Amtrak, he could be there in no time!

"No, I'm in D.C.! Blaine, I'm coming to get you," Nick started, rushing from his room when he collected his wallet, mask, keys, and IDs. Blaine's breath hitched on the other line.

"_Oh. Well, great then. I guess I'll see you…soon_," he said a bit breathily. Neither could believe that they were getting back in touch with each other.

Blaine! Who had been missing for years now, suddenly turns up and is within reach of Nick. The young scientist was not going to let him slip away this time.

"_And Nick?_"

"Yeah?" he answered, heading straight to the parking lot.

"_Thank you._"

* * *

><p><strong>So haaay~! Blaine's back! Woot woot! Nicky needed a little back-to-the-past! So tell me what you think and please review! :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, so I'm so sorry for the lateness! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to two readers Rawr413, and Andromeda Rae Borealis who left/leave AMAZING reviews that seriously motivated me to get this chapter out quicker! So let's show them some love guys :)**

**So I realized I've been self-promoting really badly so I'm gonna stop that XD**

**WARNINGS: There is like. Blaine/Nick mentioned in this chapter and it will probably be alluded to in later chapters until Blaine finds Kurt and Nick and Jeff become a thing, but you'll see that it isn't much of a problem at all, so yeah.**

**I don't own Glee. **

* * *

><p>Nick's muscles may have been aching, and the ride to New York City may have been long, but it was all worth it when the brunette stepped onto the platform and, searching through a sea of people, found a familiar head of dark curls and honey-hued eyes scanning the crowded area.<p>

But he looked terrible. His normally bright eyes, tired and watery with small wrinkles forming at the creases, were tucked behind his matted and unruly locks. Nick could only imagine the stubble beneath his mask. The clothes that he wore were worn and tattered, however, it was still Blaine, and Nick was elated to see him.

"Blaine!" he shouted, breaking into a jog as they eyed each other. He tried to contain his excitement as he neared him as to not create a spectacle. Two "straight" guys didn't really run happily into each other's arms in public.

"Hey," Blaine croaked, placing his hand on Nick's arm and squeezing lightly. It was enough physical contact for them for the moment. A smile stretched across Nick's face at the contact, and Blaine could notice the grin even from behind the mask.

"What are you doing in New York?" Nick asked, putting his hands in his pea coat pockets to give them something to do besides putting them somewhere on Blaine. The shorter man chuckled a bit and shot a look around their surroundings.

"I'll tell you when we go back to your place," he mumbled cautiously. Nick nodded and the two shuffled back onto the train.

His place, huh? He hadn't really been thinking that one through. Yes, he had a cozy apartment in D.C. so that he had somewhere to go that wasn't the lab and it was a place his mail could be sent to. It gave him an air of normalcy and safety since working for the government was always risky business for all parties involved. He wasn't able to bring guests and visitors to his cell at the lab, so that option was obviously out, and it took Nick a while to remember where he needed to go to get back to his apartment. He hadn't been there in months.

Oh well, this was Blaine, Nick was sure his friend would understand.

Nick fisted his jeans. Were they still friends? A lot of stuff happened between them in the past years and it had definitely severed their relationship. From Blaine's sudden urge to contact him, Nick could only imagine that something was going on and that the Anderson was going to try to make amends, even though he did nothing wrong, and Nick was more than willing to patch up his relationship with the other.

The whole subway ride, they chattered about nonsensible things like the weather, or RT Abrams's new rap album. It was easy, and Nick had honestly never felt so relaxed in years. This was a piece of his past that knew and accepted him and it was comforting to have that connection. He fumbled with lint in his pockets to keep from grabbing onto Blaine's arm. Now that they were in contact, the young brunette had a strange desire to keep him as close as possible and to never let him go.

Nick's place wasn't that far from the station, so they decided to walk when they stepped onto the concrete sidewalks of Washington D.C. Although Nick drove to the station from the lab, he didn't want to get caught up in all the late night traffic. He would simply pick his car in the morning.

They climbed the stairs to apartment 3 and Nick put his key into the hole, and opened the door.

"Welcome to my lovely abode," Nick said as he switched on the lights. Blaine pulled down his mouth with a light cough, looking around.

"Looks like you haven't been here in weeks," he joked, a ghost of a smile crossing his face. Nick stared at him a moment in shock.

This was the Blaine Anderson he knew, still trying to smile even though everything has crumbled around them. In the heat of the moment and in the privacy of his own home, Nick embraced Blaine, hugging the shorter man tight. He seemed confused at first, but he quickly returned the embrace. They needed this. It was their reassurance that in this sham of an existence there could be something great come out of it. Yes, it could be better, but it also could be worse, and all they had were each other to fully support themselves on. It was the two of them against the world. Nick could swear he felt kisses pressed against his cheeks, but he didn't really care. They were alone in a world full of terror and danger, and for a few seconds, they could allow themselves to be afraid of what horrors they could face tomorrow; they could be childish, clinging to each other for comfort.

But this was the real world, and they were adults.

Pulling away, Nick started to feel a bit bashful. "Sorry. About that. I just kinda-"

He didn't finish because suddenly, Blaine's lips were against his. Nick struggled against the ambush at first, but after a moment, he realized that this was _Blaine_. Sure, he wasn't much of a stone's throw to Nick's fancy in men, but his lips felt so soft against his own.

And besides, it was just them. No one could change the fact that once, the two were great friends and confided in each other everything. The changes had jaded them, but Nick was aware their contact wasn't out of romantic feelings. He could tell that it was a kiss between two guys who just happened to be gay, just not for each other. It was the need of another body so close to his own that Blaine couldn't find anywhere else but in someone who could understand and Nick could understand.

He couldn't ignore the fact that he could feel tears fall between them. However, whether they were from Blaine or himself, he didn't know. He sighed as Blaine deepened the kiss, giving the other the perfect opportunity to slide his tongue in his mouth. The tickle of Blaine's stubble was a little too much and it was beginning to pull nick back to real life. Nick's grip on Blaine's arms tightened as his senses were bombarded by the taste and smell of a true vagabond and he pulled away, gasping. As the two looked at each other, realization clicked in Blaine's brain and Nick watched the horror plaster itself on his face.

"Calm down. You just _really _need to take a bath. Or four," Nick soothed, relaxing Blaine could fly off the handle. The curly haired man took a step back and cleared his throat.

"Y-yeah. Okay then."

Nick took his hand and led him to the bathroom. "You can go ahead and use my stuff. I don't mind," he said as he tapped keys for water variation. Blaine stared down at the white tile and was silent for a long time. Nick took that as his cue to leave but as he passed the doorway, Blaine grabbed his arm.

"Um…could you…?"

Nick smiled.

"Stay? Yeah. Just so that you take your bath though," he joked, sitting on the toilet seat. Blaine smiled before stripping himself of his clothes.

Nick had to force himself not to gag.

Blaine was covered head to toe in scars. Some didn't look so bad but there was a large gash on his stomach that made Nick feel very queasy. He could only deduce they were from the war. But to top it all, small bits of his flesh were discolored and opened and were obviously infected from a lack of proper hygiene. The bright green spots looked as if the infection bubbled from inside of his skin and Nick could tell it was from overexposure to the toxins in the atmosphere, but he wasn't completely sure. The spots weren't numerous, but they would need some treatment.

A hiss escaped Blaine's mouth as he slipped into the water, becoming totally relaxed at the feeling of a hot bath and it shook Nick from his thoughts.

"What the hell happened there, dude," he asked, pointing to a green spot below Blaine's collarbone.

"The smog ate a hole in my clothes," he started weakly, before clearing his throat again, "and my skin," he said, laughing weakly. He was trying to put earlier events behind him. Nick gave him a small smile.

"Well I have some medicine so we can disinfect it later."

Blaine smiled at him and grabbed Nick's shampoo, applying a generous amount to his head and scrubbing it in.

"But I sadly don't own any hair gel, so you'll have to do without," Nick joked, leaning against the sink beside him. Blaine groaned but wore a wide smile.

"Years later and you're _still_ teasing me! Gah!"

They laughed a little bit before falling into an easy silence. All the awkwardness that arose earlier had subsided.

Blaine continued with the bath routine, shampooing and conditioning his hair twice before washing his body twice as well. God knows how long it had been since Blaine had last washed himself completely. It had been a long routine, but Nick sat through it comfortably, definitely content with spending time with a lost friend. He decided his interrogation could wait until after he freshened up a bit, which would be a while because that stubble had to go and Nick was sure Blaine needed a good tooth brushing as well.

"Should I trim your hair a bit?" Nick asked as Blaine scrubbed his teeth for the fifth time in a row. He decided he would stop as soon as the bleeding from his gingivitis died down.

"Sure," he replied around the tooth brush. He spit before continuing. "It is getting way too long."

True. His hair reached his shoulders. Usually it was fine past the ears, but it was becoming unmanageable. Nick sighed as he took his brush and started working through all the tangles. Blaine would occasionally wince or hiss in pain, but the young Duval did well to prevent it from hurting that much, and after Blaine's hair had been freed of the rats, Nick started snipping.

Blaine watched his dark hair fall onto the floor and recalled a time where he would get upset about someone decided to take scissors to his hair. At what point in time did he stop caring? He distinctly remembered despising haircuts even in high school, so when?

"Alright! I'm all done!"

Honey eyes turned to the mirror. Nick did well to remember the length he liked it at. It fell just past his ears and was out of the way. He smiled.

"Thanks. Now would you possibly have any spare clothes or do you _prefer_ me walking around in only a towel?"

Nick rolled his eyes and walked out of the bathroom to go search for a suitable change of clothes for his friend. He dug through his drawers and decided on a pair of jeans and a black polo that would probably fit Blaine and grabbed a pair of boxers too. He returned with the clothes and flung them at the man who was still picking at his features in the mirror.

"You get dressed and I'll see you in the kitchen for some interrogation, mister," Nick said before leaving Blaine with some privacy and walking into the kitchen. He thought he may as well make some coffee since it was late and they'd probably be up for a while. Blaine trudged in and propped himself against the counter, causing the surface to glow where he touched it.

"You're making coffee?" Blaine asked. Nick nodded.

"Not as good as the Lima Bean but it'll do," he said, pulling out two mugs and filling them with the black liquid. The two sat in silence for a longtime before Nick decided to break it.

"So are you going to tell me what you're doing here?" Nick started. The shorter man sighed and looked down into his cup as if it held all the answers.

"New York is a big place. I've been working against the government and our team is recruiting," he mumbled. Nick didn't doubt that, not after Blaine had so adamantly signed his happiness away to fight for his cause in the war.

"Okay, so how did you get here?" the young Duval asked, hopping up on the glass counter, making his bottom become illuminated in purple light.

Blaine sighed again.

"My team in the war got scattered in Brazil – in the Amazon – but since we worked as guerillas and not part of a unit, when we went missing, no one batted an eye. We survived, and tried to get along with the natives, but none of us knew Portuguese. The closest was my Italian but it was a long shot from understanding anyone and there were just too many discrepancies. Soon, we all broke apart, and when I was deserted, I headed north."

"You _walked_ all the way from Brazil to New York?" Nick asked in surprise.

"You'd be surprised how hospitable some people can be to a scraggly, singing war veteran who is desperately trying to get home to his "wife and kids"," he said, putting air quotes in the air for emphasis before taking a sip from his coffee. Nick's jaw dropped.

"You are a snake, Blaine Anderson," he replied, earning a snort from the other.

"Well, I try. Anyways, I met a lot of people on my way up, and they'd lend me a hand every now and again, which is why I didn't look worse than I did, and how I got the cell phone and some extra cash."

"Looking _worse_ than that?" Nick whistled. "I wouldn't believe that were possible."

Blaine rolled his eyes and took a sip of his coffee. "_Anyways_. Some of the people I ran into were fine with homosexuality, and since all the LGBT organizations disbanded, I decided to make one myself and recruit them," he continued. Nick nodded in understanding.

"So it's like PFLAG?" he asked for clarification.

"Yep, pretty much."

"So who do you have already?" Nick asked, swinging his legs back and forth and shifting his gaze downward.

"Rachel Hudson and her husband, Alexander Harris, Andrea Sanchez…I have about 16 people," he replied. Nick licked his lips.

"What are the qualifications of joining?"

Blaine's expression went hard for a moment and Nick worried he had just ripped the foundation of any sort of reconciliation. He had shut all of his doors to his companions during the war and turned a blind eye to them and notions like that would never go unforgotten. And to suddenly want to jump ship after all that he had done; he wouldn't blame Blaine for getting upset with him.

"Secrecy and sworn allegiance," he said slowly, allowing Nick to hear the strain in his voice. It was dangerous to let in an outsider who had deserted him in a time of need. How could Blaine not be cautious?

"I know what you're thinking," Nick started, keeping his gaze trained on his lap, "I ran away that time, and I was unsure." He looked up and stared into Blaine's golden eyes that were speckled with choice colors and amounts of green. "But I know now. And I want to make it up to you. I would never desert you a second time. I want to help, and I want to repent. I want to gain back your full trust in me because I still trust you and…" he trailed off, looking back down to his feet but still able to feel Blaine's gaze burning holes into his head.

"I work for the Worldwide Foundation of Future Leaders-"

"The WF2L," Blaine interrupted sharply. It wasn't a secret topic and constantly appeared in newspapers with updates on how the children were doing. It had mixed reviews all across the world; some people completely on board with the government's "brilliant" measures in assuring a perfect future, and others who realized that the process was inhumane. No one knew what actually happened, for that would risk safety of the government, but the community knew that the Sterlings were born and bred to be perfect and they weren't allowed to make their own decisions and stray from the path given to them. A rebellious group would obviously be on the opposing side of the WF2L.

"Yes. I do and I hate it."

Blaine straightened up and visibly relaxed a bit.

"If you think what they've been telling you is unethical, the things they actually _do_…" he paused, shutting his eyes against the flood of memories of Jeff, looking so broken and scared. "Jeff. He's a bit younger than me. He was robbed of ever having the opportunity of ever walking in the sun, and he loves it so much."

Blaine furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

Nick bit his lip. He was speaking openly about his job and that could get him killed. He had always been faithful to his work, just deciding to take on an attitude of indifference to keep himself from getting to passionate about how disgusted he was with the government's ways of going about things. However, after seeing first-hand how terribly Jeff had been treated, he was fed up. He knew where his loyalties lay.

"They're test tube children, and have never woken up and experienced the world outside of their glass container. They just _float_ there. God, I wish he could just be normal," Nick started, fisting his pants as he started explaining the way the government worked.

"What?" Blaine asked in utter disbelief. "I thought they were just taught in the lab just like it was a school!"

Nick shook his head.

"They way we teach them is by a machine that allows us to connect our stream of thoughts. It's as if we are both asleep and our minds mingle, except for we have more control of what's going on." Nick looked back up at Blaine, reading the shock and disgust on his face.

"They treat them all inhumanely. The last head scientist just _violated_ him, and no one even noticed or cared!"

"Who's 'he'?" Blaine asked.

"Jeff! We were able to chase the last doctor away and I was nominated as the new head scientist and, god, the things he did to him. He took advantage of the connection they had and just raped him! He's so fragile and he doesn't know anything and- ugggh!" Nick screamed in frustration, bringing his hands to his head and tugging at his dark locks, holding back the angry tears that threatened to spill over.

"It's alright, just calm down-"

"He's so sweet and he's so innocent! He just wants someone to treat him right and to teach him the things he's supposed to know and he didn't get that either! I wish that I could just _do _something! He gets so scared whenever I try and comfort him!"

Nick stopped as he felt a hand on his. Blaine was looking at him with a comforting gaze and Nick felt the familiar prickling feeling at his eyes and the stinging in his throat as he tried to swallow.

"Nick, it's okay. We'll find a way to help him," he said softly, giving a small smile to the young Duval. The tears spilled over his cheeks and he buried his face into Blaine's shoulder.

"It's not fair! I just want him to be happy! He's such a nice guy and he deserves at least that much," he sobbed. Blaine rubbed his hands on Nick's back, shushing him and effectively soothing him.

"You're doing the best you can; you always do, and from what I can deduce, he really needs someone like you that he can trust and rely on. He needs someone to teach him that things will be alright and to be open-minded and accepting," he started, hearing Nick's sobs turn into sniffles. "We'll work it out. The UCE will be glad to help."

It took a moment for it to sink into Nick that the UCE was most likely the underground organization that Blaine was running, and he nodded into his shoulder, calming his tears and pulling away so that they could further their discussion.

"Th-they'll help?" he asked, wanting to know exactly what Blaine was implying. The curly haired man smiled.

"Of course, we help out our members like family."

Nick's eyes went wide.

"D-does this mean-"

Blaine laughed. "You always had a persuasive charm," he said jokingly. "Of course I can't introduce you to all of our secrets just yet. Protocol."

Nick smiled and nodded. "I'm grateful for that much." And for once in a really long time, a deep settling ease reached over the young scientist.

"You've always been grateful for everything, Nicky," Blaine joked, sipping on his coffee again.

"Why did I ever let you go, Anderson?"

"Well I _am_ in pretty high demand."

"Uh-huh," Nick snorted. "Let's see about getting you a job, Mr. High-In-Demand," he teased, mussing Blaine's dark curls, making him laugh.

Nick sighed. "But it's still really overwhelming." And truthfully, it was. Letting him join, even though it was with restricted access to information, it was a sigh that Blaine was going to trust him, and that was what he was so grateful for.

"Yeah. We've gotta get you some sort of trinket or something for our symbol."

Nick blinked in confusion. A symbol?

Blaine, sensing his confusion, slipped off his ring. Nick hadn't noticed it at first. It was a simple gold band, with no accents whatsoever; however, when Blaine tilted it, Nick could see that a small and ornate dolphin protruded from the inside. He shifted his gaze to the finger Blaine wore the ring on, and saw the same pattern indented on his skin.

"Why a dolphin?" the young scientist asked, inspecting the band.

"It was Rachel's idea. They're strong and powerful as well as beautiful and graceful,"

Nick snorted. "Don't they like. Rape humans or something?"

"And that," the shorter man said, a large smile stretching across his face. "It was also had some sentimental value for her. Something about an old friend of hers and dolphins being gay sharks."

A hum of understanding came from Nick's throat and Blaine clapped him on the shoulder.

"But we can talk about that later. Tell me how _you've_ been, Nick," he said, still wearing his wide smile.

"Besides work, not much. I usually stay at the lab, which is why the house looks unused. The food is alright, but it sometimes leaves stuff to be desired," he started, taking a gulp of his coffee that he realized he had been neglecting. Blaine laughed when Nick's features contorted to accommodate cold coffee.

"What you need is some real food that's cooked up!" he said, knowing that Nick was probably referring to pre-made meals that were enhanced unnaturally with minerals and vitamins.

"But you know that I've never been able to cook, Blaine," he shrugged, gesturing to his unused stove.

"Well then I'll have to make you something one of these days!" he chirped, downing the remainder of his coffee and putting his mug in the sink.

"Alrighty then Mr. Anderson, you do that," Nick joked.

"Tomorrow, tomorrow. For now, keep telling me about work. Any attractive guys?" Blaine asked, nudging Nick with his elbow.

"Besides the Sterlings? Noooo."

"Ah. I never thought you were into blondes," Blaine said. Nick shrugged.

"Me neither. There's this girl, though-"

"Oh no! You're turning on us?" Blaine asked wide-eyed. Nick laughed loudly.

"No way! It's just that she's kinda in the same position I'm in, she works with Jessica, but she actually _loves_ her, and I'm pretty sure Jessica feels the same way."

A thick eyebrow was raised. "Wait. I thought you loved Jeff."

Blush tinted Nick's cheeks and he shook his head. "N-no!" he squeaked. Blaine smiled in a knowing way but let is slide. The Anderson reached over and took Nick's coffee mug, taking a large gulp of the black liquid.

"Hey!" Nick shouted.

"What?" Blaine took another sip. "You weren't going to drink it anyways."

Nick sighed. That was true. He wasn't a big fan of coffee.

"Well, what about her?"

Nick tilted his head to the side a little. "Who?"

"This woman at work that you don't have romantic feelings for."

Nick ducked his head. "She's kinda my beard…" he said, getting really nervous, which was really confusing Blaine.

"Oookay? And?" he said, trying to find out Nick's angle. The taller boy looked up.

"The UCE doesn't have some 'no beard' policy?" he asked, causing Blaine to laugh.

"Now, why would we have one of those?" he asked lightheartedly.

Nick shrugged again. "And she has this friend that apparently knows that she like girls, but she's kind of unapproachable."

"Who? Your beard or her friend?"

"Her friend," Nick clarified, just now noticing he could have worded his past sentence better. "And then there's _my_ friend Amber, who's pretty cool."

"Does she know that you're gay?" Blaine asked, crossing his arms. Nick replied with a curt nod.

"Well, you should introduce them to the UCE. We're obviously dying for some new members," Blaine suggested, enthused at the possibility of newcomers.

"I'll tell Santana and Amber about it! But I don't know about Dr. Hummel," Nick said, trying to play out a scenario in his head that didn't end disastrous.

"Well, whatever you feel like doing," Blaine said, finishing off Nick's coffee as well and putting that mug in the sink. "I'm going to go crash on your couch." He pushed off the counter and slinked away to the living room.

"I have a guest bedroom you know," Nick offered, poking his head over the small bar that connected the kitchen to the living room.

"Well then by all means, please show me the way."

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you liked it! R&amp;R :3<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, guess who has just been AWESOME with their updates?**

**So I have a few things to say before starting the story.  
><strong>

**1) I got a new laptop, so I don't have Microsoft Word so the format is going to be all screwy sometimes.**

**2) I don't know her FF name, but I'd like to dedicate this chapter specifically to grantscockfarm on tumblr! If you have a tumblr, please go follow her! She's amazing and when I started picking up my pencil to start writing this, I was definitely thinking about her~ **

**WARNING: Blaine/Nick smut. It's broken off so if you don't wanna read, then don't.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee~ **

**So without further ado! Here we go!**

* * *

><p>"I'm hone. And I've brought Shelby and Santana," Nick called when he walked through the door. When it was open, they could smell the delicious scent of homemade dinner waft into their nostrils even through their masks.<p>

"Nice pad, Duval. Y'know. Looks nice for an apartment," said Santana, looking around at all the traditional furnishing. Nothing like the sleek stuff she was used to seeing.

Blaine poked his head over the spice bar that windowed the kitchen from the living area and smiled at their guests. He tried to make extra sure he didn't bump his head on the cabinet above him, making him look idiotic.

"Good evening! Dinner will be done in just a minute," he sand before returning to his cooking. Shelby and Santana guessed that was what the savory smell was.

"He's so dapper!" Shelby chirped after taking off her mask.

"Yeah, seriously. Where can I get one of those?" Santana asked, jabbing a thumb over to where the kitchen was located. Nick just glared at her and she shrugged, making her way over to the couch and flopping down on it, putting her feet up on the coffee table. The young Duval rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen.

"Where's your other friend?" Blaine asked, a little out of earshot of the two women just a few steps away from them. He dropped another spice cube into the cooking rice to even out the subtle taste.

"Who? Dr. Hummel? She's coming in late. Said something about finishing a report on Jeremy," Nick answered, popping one of the steamed vegetables into his mouth.

Yes, Nick had finally gathered up the courage to ask Elizabeth to come join them for dinner earlier. She refused at first naturally, but Santana was able to swoop in to his aid and add she was going (which at the time was not true) and that she should show up for some "rainbow unicorn" fun. Although Nick didn't understand the unicorn part, he could tell Santana was conveying the message that it would be gay safe, and after some consideration and fiery glares, she finally agreed to join. Shelby was invited afterwards of course, and Nick imagined that Blaine would be fine with it, seeing as he didn't stop asking Nick about the three ladies since he heard about them, telling him, "Invite them over so I can meet them!" or "I wonder if your new friends will like my cooking." or "Which lube did _you_ like better?"

Wait. Not that last one.

Blaine scowled at him. "No eating the food before dinner," he scolded. "But okay. I'll make her a plate when she gets here. Go set the table or something."

"Ever the charmer, Blaine."

Nick walked out of the kitchen and stepped into the living room to check on the girls. They seemed to be bickering while Nick was talking to Blaine.

"I'll call him Curly if I want to, hot-head."

Shelby huffed and turned defiantly away from the Latina. "Ever the charmer, Santana."

Nick furrowed his eyebrows and watched as Santana flipped Shelby the bird before deciding to possibly turn the conversation in another direction.

"Don't be rude, San," he sighed, batting the back of her head. She grumbled as she propped her feet up on the coffee table, leaning into the couch.

"Hey Curly," she shouted, effectively getting Blaine's attention, "when's dinner?"

"As soon as _Nick_ decides to set the table," Blaine replied, giving the other male a pointed look. The brunette groaned before turning to the dining area.

"His name is Blaine, by the way," Nick said to Santana, running his fingers over the smooth chrome to switch the setting of the table for a glass surface on mahogany. When pressing the button, small metal panels flipped into glazed wood, changing the chrome table frame into mahogany. After the frame switched, glass bent and molded from small openings in the frame to create the table face. Nick smiled before going into the kitchen to get all the necessary dishes, making use of the stack-able plates and glasses. He set the table for 5 spaces before smiling and approving his work.

"Okay, you can come sit at the table now," Nick called. Shelby quickly jumped up and took her seat at the table.

"Wow, you're perky," Blaine said when he stepped from the kitchen. Shelby nearly took his nose off with her speed. He set the bowl full of steamed vegetables on the table. Shelby's face colored at Blaine's words.

"Oh, hey, Chrome Head," Santana greeted as she passed Blaine, pretending to knock her knuckles against his gelled hair.

"Santana," Nick scolded. Geez, he felt like he was managing a 5 year-old sometimes. Did nothing stick in her head?

Blaine touched his hair gingerly.

"It's not _that_ bad..."

"Blaine," Nick started, "it's worse that it was in high school."

Said man pouted and returned to the kitchen to bring out the rest of the food.

"It smells delicious, Blaine," Shelby said kindly. Blaine instantly beamed.

"Thank you. I do try."

"So," Santana interrupted, starting to put food on her plate, "any particular reason you invited us to meet your boyfriend, Duval?"

Blaine and Nick both blushed and sputtered to find words to combat Santana's blunt statement.

"_First of all_, Blaine is _not_ my boyfriend," Nick said, pointing to Santana. The tanned girl rolled her eyes.

"Butt-buddy, whatever. Sorry." Nick sighed at that and started to deny it, but decided to give up the argument.

Besides, it wasn't as if he and Blaine weren't kind of fooling around to relieve sexual tension.

"And second of all. I invited you guys over so that we could talk about the UCE."

"So shorty goes spouting some letters while we eat dinner. Good job, you've passed preschool."

"Could you just shut up Santana?" Shelby said, glaring at her. "Anyways, Nick. Please continue."

Nick was busy trying to make sure Santana wouldn't hop over the table and rip out Shelby's throat, but she seemed to be stable enough grinding her teeth together.

"Right. Blaine can tell you more about it than I can," Nick said, passing off the conversation to Blaine. He knew he would only blotch up the description. Plus, he wanted to dive into the delicious steak that Blaine had cooked.

"Well, the UCE is an underground organization run by myself and one of my colleagues that helps individuals in the gay community, as well as battle against the government," he said precisely, scanning the two women's faces for any signs of trouble.

Shelby looked very doubtful and suddenly, Nick could feel his stomach drop.

If she wasn't on board with them 100%, he could only imagine how dangerous and risky that could be. Having an outsider not fully faithful to the cause could make the organization crumble from leaked information. He didn't think Blaine would be so far as to kill her.

At least, he hoped not.

Santana however, gained a spark in her eyes that Nick had never seen before.

"So wait, we're going to overthrow the government?" she asked excitedly.

"Um, actually," Nick interrupted shakily. "Maybe we should wait for Elizabeth to get here?" He looked to Blaine with pleading eyes and the other male could tell that the worry of refusal to join was heavily on their minds. The excuse for waiting for their fifth member would give them some time to think.

It was like they were the Mafia. If someone strays away, or is told information and isn't loyal, they die. Simple. But he cared about Shelby, and he cared about all the people it would affect if she suddenly disappeared. He worried about being found out since the government was ever keener on tracking down murders, and Christ knew Blaine didn't have it in him to kill anyone.

But when Nick looked back to the Anderson and his clenched jaw, he realized that something may have changed since they saw each other last. Blaine fought in a war and spent god knows how long traveling north to find help he wasn't sure he'd be able to get. He was jaded and definitely had some secrets behind those honey-hued eyes.

And Shelby. She may have been behind Nick all this time, but how did he know he could completely trust her? If times got bad, she could easily turn him in for homosexual acts and reap some money from a court case, on top of the fact she now knew about the UCE, she was dangerous.

And then there was Santana. There was no doubt, she was _always _dangerous.

Suddenly, realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

How did he know he could trust anyone?

He's seen so many movies, read so many books about how companions turn against each other and Nick felt like he was trapped in a room with 4 other ticking bombs, each one with a different timer waiting to kill him.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Nick snapped back to the others to realize he had stood up, knocking his chair back in the process.

"U-uh, yeah. I just...I just need to go to the bathroom," he said in a strained voice, his face pale, as he hesitantly made his way to the bathroom, locking the door and sliding down to the cold tile.

So there were 3 people he had to keep his eye on. Not to mention Elizabeth Hummel, who was always out for _someone's _head. So 4 people that were so very close to him and so dangerous.

Breathe, Nick, breathe.

There was still one person that Nick Duval could trust.

"Jeff..." he mumbled, feeling air come back to his lungs as his heart started fluttering. The blonde was so devoted and, unlike the rest of the world, not blinded by social standards or anything. A pure, clear slate and the only one Nick could trust.

But what was this feeling?

"Hey, Banana Bill."

Nick jumped a foot in the air at the knock on the door.

"_What,_ Santana?" he hissed, standing up and ripping the door open.

"Hummel needs help getting to your place," she said, rolling her eyes and holding out her phone. Nick blinked at the projection of Elizabeth coming from the phone and started blabbing off directions, trying to lock down all the feelings he was still experiencing behind years of a trained mask.

When he was done, he handed the phone back to Santana, who pocketed it and turned on her heel. Nick glared at the back of her head before biting down those emotions.

He had to trust them, for tonight.

Following Santana, he could tell that the atmosphere was really tick between just Shelby and Blaine. They ate in silence and in a strained way. Nick awkwardly took his seat back and started to nibble on his food as well, trying to get to the bottom of the situation and the possible consequences. It stayed quiet for a while, the only sounds heard were the scraping of silverware against glass plates.

"So, uhm, Blaine. How was work?" Nick asked, trying to alleviate some of the tension. A huge sigh seemed to come across the table for the broken silence.

"It was, uh, good. I found one of my brother's CDs," Blaine said, clearing his throat a few times as he spoke as if he was trying to reconfigure his body to the act of speaking.

"Really? That's pretty cool," Nick added sheepishly.

"You got a brother, hot stuff?" Santana said, that trademark smirk on her face. Blaine and Nick looked at her quizzically. "What? He sounds like a great fuck."

A loud chorus of "Santana!" was shouted across the table at the same time as a curt knock came at the door.

"Oh, that must be Elizabeth," Nick said, standing up to get the door.

Blaine watched him go and decided to think on about things, since there seemed to be another lull.

He wasn't aware that Nick didn't make sure about where the loyalties of the people at this table laid. He wasn't worried about Santana, she seemed quite enthused, but either fear or opposing opinions caused Shelby to react negatively. He knew Nick, and he knew he didn't mean to since he personally never told him about anything, but it was important. If he couldn't sway the red head to their side, Blaine would need to call in for their Flixter.

See, the Flixter was this small machine, in the shape of a pen, that allowed the user to sort through specific people's memories and either alter or delete them. The work has never been released to the public, but the Secret Service uses it and Blaine was able to obtain one because they had forces on the inside. It would be risky though, he was still pretty unskilled with using it.

"Okay, guys, so this is Elizabeth Hummel. Elizabeth, this is Blaine Anderson an-"

Blaine couldn't even listen to the rest of the conversation.

Elizabeth was gorgeous. She was radiant and glowing and was far more beautiful than any girl (or guy) he'd ever seen before. And to top it all off...

"Is that the sweater that was in the latest _Vogue_ issue?" Blaine asked, before he could stop himself. Elizabeth blushed slightly but brightened, showing Blaine her full smile.

"It is! I'm surprised you pointed it out!" she said.

Oh, wow. Her voice was so melodic and fantastic. Just like her face.

Nick cleared his throat to try to capture the lost attention.

"So, Blaine, I think we might want to make Elizabeth a plate?" he asked, giving him the "pay attention" look.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Anything you don't want?" Blaine asked, scurrying to get a plate made for the newcomer.

"Did you make it?"

Blaine blushed. "Yeah."

"Then I'll have it all," Elizabeth said a bit cheekily, giggling slightly. Nick, Shelby, and Santana were all awestruck at the behavior.

"Wow. Hummel, I haven't seen you act like that since Finn Hudson!" Santana said, earning her a bitch glare from Elizabeth.

"Shut it," she snapped.

Shelby laughed at Santana finally getting told off, And Nick was smiling, glad the easy air returned, but Blaine had paused in making his plate.

"Wait, you know Finn Hudson?" he asked slowly.

"We used to go to high school together," Elizabeth answered, inspecting her nails noncommittally. It sucked because for just a few seconds, Blaine knew he was seeing some of perhaps the _real_ Elizabeth Hummel and for some reason he really wanted that.

Wow.

Wasn't he supposed to be gay?

Blaine just brushed it off and handed Elizabeth her plate, deciding to just try to bear through the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad that we were able to get all of your friends on board."<p>

Yes, after much talking and reassurance, all 3 of the girls were on board with the UCE and there was nothing they really needed to worry about.

Except for there was something still bothering Nick.

Could he still trust Blaine? Obviously, things seemed to be going great now, but when shit hits the fan, were they going to be this loyal to each other?

Nick felt arms wrap around him and gentle kisses being placed on the back of his neck. He shivered at the contact, the ghost of Blaine's breath making the hairs on his body rise.

"Blaine..."

"You know you can always tell me what's wrong, right?" he asked as he slipped his fingers under the other boy's shirt and trailing small circles on his skin.

"Y-yeah," Nick stuttered. He hoped Blaine would think it was because he was aroused and not because he was nervous because when it came down to it, he was terrible at lying and keeping secrets. That was partially why he was so afraid of the Sebastian business.

_And how Santana and I got together..._

Nick remembered it. He was always such a terrible liar, that instead of coming up with an easy lie, he blurted out the first thing on his mind, that could have nearly killed both of them.

He could feel Blaine tugging his shirt up and Nick lifted his arms obediently and turned around to face the slightly shorter man. Lips and tongues crashed together in a heated and sloppy kiss, and Nick moan a bit at the contact. Hands roamed his torso, making Nick arch his back. To get back, he rolled his hips against Blaine's, creating a friction that caused them both to break the kiss in heavy moans.

"Shit.." Blaine breathed.

"Bedroom."

The two made their tangled mess to Nick's bedroom and the Duval was pushed back onto the bed as Blaine peppered kisses across his neck and collarbone. Nick bucked up again, whimpering. He could feel the tight resistance of his pants pressing up against his erection and he wanted them off. Blaine quickly discarded of his own shirt as Nick threading his fingers through the gelled locks, not really caring about the sticky substance on his fingers. They'd done this enough times already in the past few weeks to understand all the restrictions and guidelines of their sexual activities.

Nick groaned as Blaine's hand found it's way to his pants and began palming him through the fabric.

"H-have you ever killed anyone...?"

Blaine paused in his ministrations.

_Very_ smooth, Nick Duval. He really wished he could've kept his mouth shut for a little while longer.

"What?" Blaine asked in surprise, slowly removing his hand from Nick's crotch. The scientist decided to sit up. Since the goose was out, they may as well talk about it.

"Today, when Shelby was apprehensive, I started getting worried that you might..." he trailed off, not really wanting the words to leave his mouth.

"That I would have to kill her since she knew too much?" Blaine sighed. Nick looked up at him in surprise. He was thinking it, but for it to be said was a different story.

"Yeah, a-and it got me thinking that even though we were really close in high school, I don't know the _new_ you," Nick explained, shifting his gaze to the bedsheets. Blaine wrapped his arms around Nick and Nick sighed, content with the action.

"Yes, I have killed someone, but I didn't want to. Being in the HR kind of made it impossible to get out clean." There was a lull after that where the two men just hugged each other.

"I'm so scared, Blaine," Nick mumbled, clenching his eyes shut as he pulled the other one tighter against him, trying to hold back the stampede of tears fighting their way through his eyelids.

"I know, and I am too. But we're okay right here, right now, and as long as we believe in the people we hold close, then we will make it through," Blaine advised, keeping nick in his arms. A light chuckle escaped Nick's lips.

"That sounds like lyrics from one of your songs."

"Heh. I know."

* * *

><p>Jeff decided he was going to join his siblings for their "family dinner".<p>

True, it was just a shared stream of consciousness that they all jumped on at a specific time, but it gave the Sterling siblings some sense of normalcy. Elizabeth had introduced Jeremy to the idea of family dinners and he took an instant liking to the activity, applying it as a family tradition. Jeff never went to them and chose to block his younger brothers and sister out, but after that memory Nick shared with him that day, he couldn't stop humming that song. He rarely heard music. Sometimes Jessica would sing to him when she was able to sense that he was specifically unhappy, but they were always lullabies. Jeremy got to work with music and other pop culture things. But Nick introduced him to some real music, and he was feeling positive and to show his happiness, he was even going to wear his Dalton blazer.

It _did_ look nice on him after all.

Jeff closed his eyes and focused on the presence of his siblings and before he knew it, the blonde was sitting at a large oak table with his siblings staring at him wide-eyed.

"Jeff!" Justin exclaimed, leaning over from where he was seated to the left of Jeff and enveloping his older brother in a hug. Jessica giggled loudly.

Jeremy, who easily loomed over everyone at the table, cracked a smile. "What's been up, bro?" he asked, flipping his darker hair out of his eyes.

"Hey, guys!" Jeff chirped, absolutely beaming in the positive light of his siblings. He could hear their thought whirring one thousand miles a minute over how excited they were to finally see their older brother.

"You look nice," Jack started, staring at Jeff with wide eyes, "where'd it come from?"

"Nick!" Jeff responded easily. "From high school," he added, pointing to the Dalton crest over his heart.

The thoughts he could hear picked up as everyone congratulated him on his speaking progress and Jeff felt close to tears. He was always so worried about disappointing his siblings when it came to speaking. He was the oldest! He was supposed to be an icon for them to look up to!

Jessica started passing the bowl of pasta around, each person getting a little on their plate.

"So, Jack. How was your day?" she started from the head of the table.

"It was good! Dr. Hoffman let me off my studies early and I got to surf the web!"

Jeff knitted his brows in confusion. He didn't quite understand the phrase "surf the web". Jessica caste a wayward glance at him and made the motion of typing on a computer. Jeff nodded and mouthed "surf the web" to help remember it.

"How fun!" the sister said as she turned back to Jack so that he could acknowledge she was listening. "What about you, Justin?" She asked before sending another bowl that was filled with vodka sauce around.

"Well, Dr. Drewry let me go surfing after I finished keeping up to date with world politics," he turned to Jeff. "But it'd be cooler if my big bro came with me!"

Jeff blushed at the attention, catching gist of what Justin was saying.

"Oh yeah, Jeff! How was your day?" Jessica asked, smiling at him.

The oldest blonde didn't smile back. He was terrified.

His siblings were so successful and could speak so well, and Nick was still taking baby steps with him to teach him the basics. He knew it wasn't his fault, but he felt embarrassed and he felt like his siblings were disappointed in him. He tried to formulate words but his throat closed and his mind drew a blank.

"I-I went at Dalton..." he stuttered.

"You did?" Justin said immediately. "Was it fun?" He sounded genuinely excited that his brother was speaking, not even caring that he confused his words. Jeff could feel his worry ebb away at the sight of his brother's face.

They were proud of his accomplishment.

"Yeah...he sang for me," the oldest blonde said, a large smile forming on his lips.

Jessica perked up and dug into her food.

"Really? What song? Can you remember the words?" she asked happily, remembering how she used to teach Jeff lullabies.

Jeff nodded and began singing some back-up vocals he could remember before singing "Uptown Girl".

The words were impeccable as he was remembering the sounds rather than how they were fitting grammatically.

Justin started laughing in delight and clapping jubilantly while Jack and Jeremy smiled wide. Jessica might as well have had her jaw on the floor. There were a few words missed here and there, but it was the most they ever heard Jeff say coherently.

"That was great, Jeff! You should get Nick to sing to you more often!" Jack exclaimed.

"Heck, get him to sing all of your lessons!" Justin added.

Jeremy grinned and shifted his dark locks from his eyes. "Now that big bro is _done_ pounding us into the ground with his amazing voice," he joked, earning a few giggles. "I have to say that I had a good day. Dr. Hummel let me listen to some of Tina's music. Did you know they went to high school together?" he said happily.

Jeff beamed. He always though the family dinners were going to be terrifying and he was so worried he would disappoint everyone else.

But it seems he found a place where he didn't have to meet any types of standards.

* * *

><p><strong>WOOOOH~! Okay guys, so what'd you think? It was kinda long, but you guys deserve it after having to wait so long~!<strong> **Love you guys! R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So guys. I don't think I can express how inspirational grantscockfarm is. (I mean, this is the second chapter in like a week after like, 17 years because she's being all coolio soooo) I should be doing some freaky solution booklet for my chemistry class but I am just so bad at prioritizing.**

**But I absolutely love all of my readers! You guys should hit me up on Tumblr (mr-no-bananas-or-cheesecake) and send me some messages so that I'll update faster :)**

**We get to see some other characters in this chapter too~! **

**WARNING: There is still some mentionings of Blaine/Nick, but I swear I won't give you anything too bad. Also! Introducing some Seblaine for a bit of a plot twist so please bear with me~**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Klaine, Sebastian, and Britanna would be the whole show.**

* * *

><p>When Nick connected himself to Jeff, he was surprised to find the blonde dressed up in the Dalton uniform and apron working in a very homey kitchen. Nick smiled wide. He looked so good in that Dalton blazer and the fact he still chose to wear it meant alot to him.<p>

"You cook?" Nick said as his senses were attacked by a delicious aroma. Jeff looked up in surprise at Nick and beamed.

"Nick!" The blonde squealed, running over and squeezing the young scientist is a crushing hug. Nick giggled.

"_Someone's _excited."

Nick could feel the stress from the past few days melt away with the Sterling's touch. What with the UCE drama, the fact that he was still trying to work on completely trusting his friends, _and_ Blaine staying at his house, he was a bit stressed out. It wasn't like Blaine was a hassle to deal with or that he didn't like him or anything. He just didn't 100% trust him and he actually proved quite helpful since he got that job at that music store down the street. It was just very risky for them to be living together, especially with their complicated relationship. Being friends with benefits was alot harder than it sounds. It was difficult and Blaine would always apologize profusely before going back to his own bed. Then there was the dread that someone would find out and they could lose their lives in an instant.

But here, with Jeff, it was okay.

"Can we go to Dalton today?" Jeff said excitedly, rocking back on his heels. Nick laughed and ruffled his hair.

"If you want to," Nick said, walking past Jeff and hopping up on the counters. Now that he was here, he inspected the kitchen. It was plain and simple, with wood cabinets above the creamy counters. The stove where Jeff was cooking was across from him. It was a gas stove, something Nick hadn't seen in a really long time.

Jeff returned to his cooking with a smile, humming "Uptown Girl" as he stirred a pot of what looked like soup.

"Hey, you remembered the song," Nick said happily. Jeff had a pretty nice voice too, from what he could hear.

"Yeah! I like music," Jeff added. "But..." he trailed off, furrowing his brow in confusion at the words he was trying to get across. Nick waited patiently for him to figure out how to say what he meant, because he couldn't tell. Yes, it was easy to understand and sense all of Jeff's feelings simply because he was sharing though processes with him, but that didn't help Jeff learn how to speak any faster.

"But...?" Nick repeated, encouraging Jeff to continue.

Jeff tapped his head. "No more songs."

Nick made an 'o' with his mouth. "So you don't know any more songs?" he asked, leaning back against one of the cabinets behind him.

"A little," Jeff said before turning off the stove.

"I don't understand, Jeff," Nick said truthfully, laughing a little.

"Jessica sings too!" the blonde chirped, turning to face Nick since he was now unoccupied. He walked over and gave the brunette another hug, standing in between his legs since Nick was still sitting on the counter and wrapping his arms around Nick's middle. Nick sighed and ran his fingers through Jeff's hair.

"So Jessica sings to you?" Nick repeated, making sure the information he was receiving was correct. Jeff nodded, nuzzling into Nick's neck. The brunette blushed at the close contact.

"Bulla lies."

Nick became extremely confused. He didn't know he Sterlings were really familiar with anyone outside of their head scientists. Just as he was about to open his mouth to ask who Bulla was, Jeff immediately shot up.

"Oops! I meant 'lullabies'," he corrected, covering his mouth as if he said something wrong. Nick stared at his for a moment before before bursting out into laughter.

"You corrected yourself that time! Way to go, Jeff!" Nick congratulated, ruffling his hair again. God, he couldn't stop touching his hair. Even though he knew it was only his brain imagining what it could possibly feel like, it was so soft and he couldn't get enough of it.

Jeff blushed and directed his gaze to the floor, smiling sheepishly at the compliment. Nick couldn't help but think he looked super cute.

_Stop it, Nick._

That's right. He was here to help Jeff, not to get romantically interested. It was just so hard to resist his urges when he lived in this constant fear of dying alone.

"Yeah, everyone else was happy too," Jeff mumbled, tugging at the bottom of his Dalton blazer. Nick tilted his head to the side and Jeff took that as his cue to continue. "I saw Jessica, Jeremy, Jack, and Justin last night. We dinnered!" he said happily.

"'We had dinner'," Nick corrected, still smiling wide.

"We _had_ dinner," Jeff repeated, like always.

"That's amazing, Jeff. Did you have fun?" Nick asked, courtesy and curiosity prompting the question.

"Yeah! Does Nick have family dinners when he goes home?"

Nick physically winced at the question. He didn't really know why it stung so bad. Nick was an only child growing up, and he hadn't seen his parents in a long time, choosing to completely sever ties with him when he refused to turn in his "gay friends", whom they luckily only knew by first name. He was never attached to them anyway. His mother took care of him, but his father didn't really seem like he wanted anything to do with him and he grew up shadowed by their expectations and in fear of their disappointment.

Maybe it was that Jeff seemed to be so young and he didn't want to expose him to the fact that life isn't always peachy for good people.

But then again, Jeff would probably know that more than anyone.

"No..." Nick breathed, obviously deflating. Jeff's smile fell when his did and he was looking very worried. "I haven't seen my family in years. They don't really approve of my decisions and way of living."

Jeff's frown was nearly comical and he looked like he was about to cry. Nick couldn't help but smile a little knowing that Jeff was feeling upset because he seemed upset.

"Niiickkyyy," he whined, hugging the older man again. Nick chuckled at the nickname and returned the hug.

"It's okay, Jeff. I was never close to them anyways," he cooed, trying to stop what he was sure was about to be a tear fest if he didn't try to calm Jeff down. He could already hear him sniffling.

"I'm sorry, Nick."

"For what?"

"That you can't see your family."

Nick could feel his emotions welling up inside of him and threatening to spill over in the forms of tears. Jeff may as well have been a stranger to him. He only knew his name and his presence, and nothing of his family, but here he was, apologizing for something he had absolutely nothing to deal with.

"It's okay," Nick stared, stopping when his voice cracked, "because you are my family now, and I have friends," he said, resting his head on Jeff's shoulder. "There's no need to apologize."

"But it sucks," Jeff whined. Where was he learning these new phrases from.

"Yes, it does, but it's okay because I've learned to get over it," Nick replied, rubbing soothing patterns on Jeff's back.

They stayed like that for a long time, still hugging even when Nick knew Jeff probably wasn't going to start crying.

"Why don't your parents accept you?"

Nick drew in a long breath before releasing it. "It's mainly because I had gay friends. They never knew that I was gay," he snorted. Jeff fell back on his memories about how homosexuality worked in this world and frowned.

"I don't understand why it's wrong," Jeff mumbled, leaning his head against Nick's shoulder too and picking at some loose thread on his shirt.

Usually the two never broached this topic. It was something that Nick felt would be too long to talk about, but not today. If Jeff was going to be expected to lead this country, then he needed to know.

"Well, for practically every organism to procreate, you need to have a male and a female."

"What does 'procreate' mean?" Jeff asked curiously. He was trying to follow the conversation using his context clues but alot of words hadn't been introduced to him yet.

Nick bit his bottom lip.

Was it appropriate for him to have the sex talk with Jeff? He _was_ practically his father and was supposed to teach him everything he needed to know. Even though it wasn't completely on topic, for him to explain procreation, he'd have to explain that it was making babies and if Jeff didn't already know past that, then they'd have to get cracking on the birds and the bees.

"Do you know how two people make a baby?" Nick asked, looking at Jeff's face.

"What's a baby?"

Nick sighed.

This was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

><p>"Why won't you just sign the contract?" a strained voice begged.<p>

"Because there's no need for one if I'm not going to sing a song with you!" came the electronic voice, sharp and piercing as the bearer of the voice crossed her arms.

The other man ran a gloved hand through his brown locks and paced around, an action that the girl never thought she'd see happening in person.

"Just imagine all the publicity! RT and Tina! People would go crazy!"

Tina sighed, causing a low pitch to come from her throat.

"Artie, I don't think Mike would be okay with it," she said, nervously rubbing the back of her neck, a habit she'd picked up for whenever she was lying.

"Does he think I still have feelings for you? I thought I made it clear that I loved Brittany," he said solemnly.

Tina stared at her old friend. Alot had changed about him in the span of a few years. His face looked older and weathered than that of a man in his 20s and his pale eyes seemed lifeless. He had made it big as a white rapper after he graduated high school and everyone loved him. After gathering a large sum of money, he was able to gain back the use of his legs, making him a head taller than Tina. At first, it was perfect and everything was fine. He was living his dream! To make a successful career out of singing, rapping, and with the newly acquired use of his legs, dancing. But then the war sparked and everything changed. War and the music industry had jaded him; over the years, they tore him apart and changed him. His bright eyes never sparkled with the delight of music like they used to. He wasn't even very excited to see Tina after so long, or at least he didn't show it. Everything was business to him because with the loss of his glee club family, there was no need for the emotions and he hardened and locked them all away.

Truth was, she was terrified of her long-term friend. She didn't know how to treat him, and she was angry with the fact that she had lost another one of her friends to the same monsters that tore their group apart. She was lucky enough to keep Mike by her side, if only as a dancer in her group, but she hadn't caught wind of any of her New Direction friends since Brittany's funeral years ago, which she couldn't even attend because she was on tour.

"Why won't you just sign the damn contract?" Artie growled, clenching his teeth and glaring hard at the exotic girl with electric blue curls and red eyes.

Tina took a step back, surprised by the rage, but held her ground.

"I don't want to sign a contract with 'RT' to tell you the truth," she snapped back, placing the air quotes around "RT" to indicate his stage name. The brunette's stance lessened, as if he were thinking about stepping down.

He couldn't be mad at Tina, whether he had romantic feelings for her or not. They were alone in this world. It was Tina, Artie, and Mike and no one else. No simple high school days. Tina lifted her crimson eyes, which had been altered as part of the VOCALOID project along with her voice and hair. Artie could see that she was in pain, just like he was.

"I don't want to sign a contract with RT," she repeated, her voice softening, sounding more like a hushed lullaby of random notes. "I want to sign a contract with Artie Abrams. The one that I _know_."

Artie let his walls crumble. The walls that he had built up for so long that allowed him to act indifferent without feeling much remorse or regret from his actions. This was Tina. A friend he could depend on and he was treating her like another one of his colleagues. He could only imagine how hard it was for her, for Yamaha to rip away her true voice and replace it with automated machines to do the work for her. She would never be able to sing with her pure, natural tone ever again and it must have been difficult for her.

"Tina..."

The Asian's jade lips turned up into a small smile and she grabbed a pen and a slip of paper before scribbling something down.

"That's my personal number. You can call me when you think you're ready to do a song with me."

* * *

><p>"Daaaaaddddyyy!"<p>

Finn Hudson groaned as his daughter jumped on him. For a fleeting moment, he pondered where his wife was before realizing she had to work early at the theater, leaning him with Melody all day.

Melody had inherited the attention-needy personality from her mother and Finn didn't do too well with not spoiling her to death. He felt like he lived with sharks, both of his girls trying to one-up the other for his attention. They were both so vicious.

"Alright, alright," Finn groaned, rolling out of his bed.

"Mommy said you would take me to the park today," Melody said, trailing Finn as he entered the master bathroom. He smiled.

Of course Rachel already made plans for them. At first, it was a little irritating, but Rachel loved having the power, and that was less Finn had to worry about.

"Okay, baby. Should we invite Beth too? She likes the park."

Melody giggled and rolled her eyes, her laugh harmonious. "Daddy just wants to hang out with Uncle Pucky-Puck!"

The four of them, Rachel, Finn, Quinn, and Puck (after Quinn and Puck won custody over Beth) took everything and uprooted from Ohio to New Orleans. Everyone had gone their separate ways except for them, but when Kurt died in the HR, they decided it might be a good time to leave and go somewhere. There was nothing really there for them and they were all waiting for a reason to get out. New Orleans wasn't as eccentric as it used to be prior to the war, having been left for the government to "weed out the homos". However, it was still more open and exotic compared to other cities nowadays. Puck had continued with his pool cleaning business and with more people investing in heated pools that they could keep open year-round, business was booming and was very sufficient. He was allowed every other week with Beth and on those weeks, he seemed to rake in not only alot of dough, but alot of women too. Quinn had become an excellent real estate agent and was the best in town. She also usually played in many of Rachel's productions as some side work, mainly Glinda as Rachel led _Wicked_ as Elpheba. Rachel _had_ swooped in and saved the theater after all. It was turning to shambles after the war, but she worked her dedication and devotion on it and now it was one of the biggest tourist attractions. Finn continued working on automobiles, finding it his calling and only necessary after Burt had his second heart attack and passed away.

The store was still named after him.

Everything was fine as long as no one breached the sensitive topic of high school. There was a void there that was previously filled with their old companions and family and all the good times they all shared. If they had all just grown apart like people tended to do, it would have been easier to bear. Instead, they were ripped apart, the friendships and connections they had delicately woven were torn to shreds. The four of them had each other. They knew that Tina, Mike, and Artie were still alive and managing fairly well, but they were famous, plucked from the bunch and forced to never look back on their past lives. As for the others, they were either dead or couldn't be contacted.

They rarely sang.

Any songs that would bring up the memories of high school were practically forbidden, which meant pretty much all of them were forbidden since they covered every song in music history. Mainly Rachel.

Sometimes, late at night in the dusty hours, Rachel would stand solo on the theater stage and sing to the empty chairs, long after closing time. Her voice was a bit ragged, worn by age and scarce usage, but beautiful all the same. On days that she was late coming home and Finn would drive to the theater to make sure everything was okay, finding her performing. On those days, he would send Melody to Quinn's or Puck's and return to Rachel to recite some old Sectionals repertoire, or one of their numerous duets, dreaming they could return to a time filled with so much happiness.

"Hey, you're catching on to me," Finn laughed, ruffling his daughter's hair. She pouted before fixing her dark locks.

Things weren't great, but they were fighting, and they were fighting together.

* * *

><p>"Dr. Hummel, why has this song been banned?" Jeremy asked, chewing the back of his pencil, a habit Elizabeth was trying to break him of seeing as pencils were not mainly electronic.<p>

She rolled over in her chair to where he was sitting on the floor with his laptop and looked at the song he was researching. It was "Fuck You" by Lily Allen.

"Gay references. See?" she said, pointing to the lyrics on screen. Jeremy only looked more confused.

"I never understood why it's such a big deal. Y'know, all the problems with gays and stuff," the young Sterling muttered, flopping flat on the carpeted floor.

"Neither have I," Elizabeth said, cracking a bit of a smile as she scanned over the latest issue of _Vogue_ on her Nook.

"I mean, Jessica and Santana love each other, and I'm pretty sure Jeff and Nick have a thing going on. I don't see what's wrong with that," he said, scrolling through some more music.

Elizabeth raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow. "You catch on quick, young grasshopper."

Jeremy was becoming quite perceptive and cunning. Granted, he'd always been genius since before Elizabeth started working with him. He had figured out what was going on with Jessica and Santana long before they knew themselves, and even though it was quite obvious that Nick loved Jeff and vice versa, they didn't quite know it themselves yet either. Elizabeth was betting with the whole Santana and Jessica ordeal though since Jessica did resemble Brittany a little.

"Do you like girls, Dr. Hummel?"

Elizabeth froze mid page turn.

"No. No, I don't," she answered, suppressing any emotions that would betray her. She worked really hard on hiding her true identity and past even when she was sharing consciousness with Jeremy, the smartest of all the Sterling children. She was Elizabeth Hummel and no matter how much she disliked it, that wouldn't change. She already had to worry about Santana slipping up and blabbing about her past. She specifically cut ties with everyone she knew from high school and the New Directions and ran away for _protection_ and she didn't need figures from her past coming back to ruin everything._  
><em>

No.

No matter how much other people tried to persuade her, Kurt Hummel no longer existed and may as well have never existed in the first place.

* * *

><p>"Dammit..."<p>

The biting chemicals in the air were nipping at his skin. He had forgotten what it was like to be outside.

He sighed.

"What did I do _wrong_?" Sebastian spat.

No one understood what it was like to be a Smythe. After leaving his job, he was practically disowned by his parents, who would never accept quitters. They didn't know why he had quit, but, as a Smythe, he was expected to never give up and to push on headstrong after everything. But it was fine, it wasn't like they were much of parents anyways. He was raised mainly by the maids, only seeing his mother and father when they held fancy dinners at their manor, and even then he was expected never to speak or even exist.

But it was fine, Sebastian was strong. He could deal with all the horror of this ugly world. Bad parents. All the mistreatment for people like him. The one night stands with men who would count their money and leave before the night was done. The terrible threats and the constant fear. He could bite the bullet and he could stand it, because he was a Smythe, and, as a Smythe, he would never give up and he would push on headstrong after almost everything. Even though he would go home alone to the small, empty apartment and wish and pray that something could change; that he would wake up and things would be better.

But it was fine, because Sebastian was strong.

Jeff, however, wasn't. He was frail and gentle and always needed light ushering. He was like a porcelain doll and would be so easily cracked if he were allowed in the real world. In Sebastian's 10 years of teaching him, he never met someone so pitiful. He pitied Jeff. Jeff, who thought that everything was sunshine and happiness and that if you loved, then the world would turn and spin on its axis.

It was all so fake and _gay_.

He had needed to be jaded. He needed to wake up and learn what the real life was like before he actually had to wake up and learn what the real life was like. If love and happiness could get him somewhere, then Sebastian would be baking cookies for all of New York with a smile on his face. Heck, he'd even do back flips off the Empire State if he thought it would change one thing. It wasn't all plush and sugar out in the real world and if it was Sebastian's job to teach him about the world, then teach he would.

But instead, he's chased out of his position on the threat of death.

He idly kicked a can down the sidewalk, making his way to the Leve-bus stop. Today's job hunt was just like all the rest, unsuccessful. It wasn't as if Sebastian didn't have any money, he was fine with money. However, his parents, upon hearing about his old job, took away the money they had been investing in him and all he had left was what he had earned from work. He wasn't very great at saving money either, spending it on lavish items, so now he only had a matter of time before he funds ran out. He turned and saw a little music store with CDs and iPods in the window. Those were things that had quickly become outdated as people just bought iMicros.

iMicros were an Apple product that replaced the iPods. It was a tiny chip that was installed into your ear that allowed people to listen to their iTunes music whenever they wanted since the machine ran off of the body's energy. No one even used CDs anymore.

He decided to walk into store and he pulled down his mask. He smiled slightly at the ding of the bell above the door before turning his face into the cocky facade he wore so well.

"Welcome to Spin Street," a voice called to him. Sebastian looked at the man who was addressing him from behind the counter.

He was cute; a nice smile and bright eyes. His curled, brown hair was held into place by hair gel and he was wearing the tackiest cardigan with the world's tackiest bowtie to match. It was adorable.

'_He is _so _gay.'_

Sebastian smirked. This guy seemed like an easy target.

"Hi, I was wondering what type of music you sold here," Sebastian said cooly, making his way over to the counter.

"Well," the other man started, "we sale lots of stuff. Anything in particular you were looking for?" he asked.

"I don't know. How about you surprise me," he replied, putting emphasis on the word "surprise".

Mr. Dreamy Eyes turned around and put a CD into a laptop which had cords bursting from it.

The guitar started off the song with a simple riff and Sebastian had to admit, it was good.

_Say, wasn't that a funny day?_

_Gee, you had a funny way, a way about you_

_A kind of glow of something new..._

It was remarkable. Sebastian was moved by the vocals even though the song just started.

"So, who is this? I like it," Sebastian said, leaning over the counter.

"Well, thank you. That is a CD I made a few years ago."

"Go figure," Sebastian said, running his tongue along the backside of his teeth. He didn't even have to act like he was interested with this one, he just _was_.

The other man beamed.

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

"'_Don't you want the way I feel?'" _he sang along, only making Sebastian's grin widen.

_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

"Could I purchase a copy?" Sebastian asked. The other man nodded._  
><em>

"I'll give it to you. Free of charge."

So he was charming _and_ generous.

"Well thank you," the taller man said, "but you _have _to let me pay you back. Let's say. Dinner at Torricelli's?" he said carefully.

Torricelli's was an elegant restaurant, named after the man who discovered pressure. One of it's significant features is the floating furniture, held in balance by the meticulous attention to pressure exerted from different objects. Customers were able to set it however they wanted, and the food was notorious throughout New York as some of the finer Italian cuisine. It sucked to wait tables there though.

"Are you...flirting with me?" the man asked in a lower voice.

Red flags flew up in Sebastian's mind, but he knew how to play his cards. He was the master at keeping a poker face.

"Maybe. I could be asking for just a platonic outing," he said smoothly. The man checked to make sure there was no one else in the store before scribbling something on a piece of paper.

"My name's Blaine. Here's my number," he said, slipping him the little piece of green paper. Sebastian smiled.

"I'm Sebastian. I'll call you and I look forward to the date."

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you like it? Look at that Sebastian!<strong>

**For those of you who were speculating about Elizabeth, did that clear up things or are you even more confused? Please R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello a****gain~! How are we all doing?**

**Not much I really have to say about this chapter so I hope you enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it yet.**

* * *

><p><em>He loved Jeff like this. Completely obedient and willing under his trained touch. Bare skin pale, the slight traces of scars littering his skin from where escapades with Sebastian had gone too far. He looked so good below him, with ragged breath and flushed cheeks. His eyes were screwed shut; his eyelids weighed down by the onset of pleasure he was feeling. He loved the lights moans and little whimpers that came on each exhale from ruby red lips that were bruised from numerous, passionate kisses.<em>

_He sat back on the blonde's hips, his own fitting so perfectly there, and felt his throbbing erection press against his backside. Splaying a hand across Jeff's chest, he could feel his rapid heartbeat. The heartbeat that only he was allowed to speed up or slow down and it only enhanced the intimacy of the moment._

_Jeff opened his eyes at the sudden lull, revealing large, glassy eyes with pupils full blown with lust and adoration._

_"Nick...?" he whimpered, biting his lip in concern since he had suddenly stopped. A gentle smile spread across the brunette's face and he leaned down to capture Jeff's lips in another kiss, mouths moving perfectly against each other. Jeff wrapped his arms around Nick's neck, deepening the kiss as he parts his lips in a contented sigh. Nick pressed their naked torsos together, relishing in the sensation of the hot skin on skin contact as he took the advantage to dart his tongue into the other's mouth, sliding the two muscles together. He adjusted his hips and rolled them against Jeff, his body aching for the friction. Jeff shuddered and dug his nails into Nick's shoulder, moaning into his mouth as their members slid together. Jeff tugged on Nick's dark locks teasingly as the brunette slowly began trailing over Jeff's smooth skin with his hands. Nick broke the kiss and started placing hard kisses along Jeff's jawline and neck._

_"A-ah!...Nick," Jeff panted, tilting his head to the side as he tried to get Nick's mouth on to more of his skin. He was oversensitive and the combination of Nick's erection sliding against his own, Nick's hands that went to tease his nipples, and Nick's mouth were driving him insane. He keened as Nick lightly twisted one of his pink nubs._

_"Niiiick," he whined, bucking his hips up in reaction to the attention. Nick trailed kisses and nips along Jeff's collarbone, replacing his hand with his mouth as he reached down and wrapped his hand around the base of Jeff's member. Nick was surprised to see that his hard cock was already slick from the amount of precome it leaked. _

_"You're so perfect, Jeff," Nick panted, leaving wet saliva across the blonde's body. _

_Jeff squealed and arched his back, clutching tightly to Nick's shoulders, making crescent shaped scars where he clung too tightly. He moaned loudly, reduced to monosyllabic words and heavy pants. Nick slowly began pumping his member, leaving an array of hickeys on Jeff's throat as well._

_"N-Nick, I-I...I'm-"_

_"Not yet," Nick mumbled, slowing his hand, which earned him an unpleased groan from Jeff as he tried to pick up the pace by rolling his hips into the other's hand. Nick thought it was adorable and placed a chaste kiss on Jeff's lips before shifting his weight to straddle the blonde. He started to pick up where he left off with his lips, placing the tender kisses across Jeff's torso, feeling the brief muscle spasms where his lips met soft skin. He went lower and lower, flicking his tongue in Jeff's belly button before moving down and placing teasing kisses on Jeff's thighs. The blonde whimpered and squirmed, wanting Nick's mouth all over him and he wanted it now._

_"Please," he moaned, the word burbling from his throat and he took a hold of Nick's hair._

_"Tell me what you want, Jeff," Nick said lowly, ghosting his breath over the sensitive skin between Jeff's legs. He could feel the undeniable tremor that shot through the blonde's body as a sob escaped his lips._

_"Tell me what you want," Nick repeated, nipping the soft skin there. Brown pupils rolled into the back of Jeff's head as his back arched, trying to get some form of release._

_"Y-your mouth...!" he said. Nick indulged him and wrapped his lips around the head of the other's pulsing member. A high-pitched cry came from the blonde and Nick hummed in pleasure, taking more of Jeff in his mouth._

_Nick loved the feeling and taste of Jeff in his mouth. His length felt heavy against his tongue and he moaned as he worked to take in even more of him, holding down his hips when he started thrusting up into the tight, wet heat of Nick's mouth. _

_"Oh, oh god-Nick!" Jeff moaned,curling his toes. Nick could feel how close he was and slid his tongue flat along the underside of his length to help him reach his release faster. Tonight was about Jeff, not him. _

_"Nick, Nick!" he mumbled, throwing his head back._

"Nick!"

The brunette sat up with a start. His covers were clinging to him and looking down, he could see his boner peeking through the sheets and groaned.

"It's like, 6 o'clock dude. I'm going out. There's spaghetti on the stove," Blaine said, placing his hands on his hips from where he was standing in the middle of Nick's room. The young Duval ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, alright. See you later. Have fun."

When he heard the front door close, Nick flung the covers from his body and glared down at the problem in his boxers, wishing it away.

The problem wasn't that he was having wet dreams about Jeff (whether or not it was happening constantly was a fact he'd rather not share), because honestly, he could live with that. He could, if said boy didn't constantly have the power to tap into his subconscious whenever he wanted.

This was going to be hard to hide from Jeff. It was alright when he was only having dreams of kissing him, and going on dates. It was domestic and there was nothing really strange with it. It was easy to lock away in his mind so that he didn't accidentally share his thoughts with Jeff, but this was going to be difficult.

But what he felt for Jeff was weird, it wasn't solely physical.

Pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind, Nick walked into the bathroom so that he could quickly relieve his problem.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for taking me out tonight," Blaine said.<p>

"It hasn't even started yet," Sebastian chuckled as he glanced over the menu. It was more out of courtesy than necessity since he frequented this restaurant. Blaine smiled at that and scanned over the menu as well. There was something about Sebastian that was slightly unhinging. Unhinging but not frighteningly so.

He could tell just by his intuition that Sebastian was a shag-once-and-leave kind of guy. He was quite attractive too. It was a little repelling to the young Anderson, but he wasn't a baby and he could handle himself. Blaine had always wanted someone to be romantic with, and shag-n-go kind of guys didn't have such a rep of being romantics, but in this world, he wasn't going to be choosy, and maybe Sebastian would end up surprising him.

"So, Blaine," the taller man started when he put down his menu, "what got you working in that music store? I'm pretty sure you could work your charm into any position," he said, resting his chin on his palm as he stirred his glass of water with his straw. Blaine scoffed lightly at the double meaning behind his words. Sebastian was abrasive, but it was kind of endearing, and Blaine didn't find it nearly as unnerving as he should have.

"I've just always loved music, so I wanted to be related to it somehow," Blaine started, leaning back comfortably into the chair. "Plus, it's right down the street from my house," he admitted. He grinned at the smoldering look Sebastian was giving him and definitely had to remember to praise the other man with his foresight to getting a private booth away from prying eyes. Even castaway glances could be interpreted as homoerotic.

"Oh?" Sebastian said as he raised an eyebrow. "You live near there?"

"Yeah. With one of my friends."

Blaine fixated his gaze on he pressure panel when he finished, having been looking for it for a while. He looked up to Sebastian for permission and the other man smiled and nodded. Blaine tapped one of the heat-sensitive buttons and their chairs and table jerked up, nearly knocking over their waters and causing Sebastian to let out a sputter of surprise. He began to glare at Blaine, but felt his anger melt away when the other man laughed.

"Sorry, I've never been here before," Blaine said, adjusting more buttons and trying to ignore the pain in his ears when they popped to accommodate the change in pressure. As he set them to levitate at different heights, Blaine suddenly became aware of why there were no waiters there. He wouldn't believe that anyone could survive the constant changes in pressure when going from table to table. Instead, they had a touch screen panel on the table that allowed them to choose their food, and when it was ready, it came up through a small platform on the table.

"It's fine. It's cute," Sebastian added, taking another sip of his water. "But if my sinuses start to act up because you keep messing with the pressure, you're _so_ dead."

Blaine shrugged. "I'd like to see you try, pretty boy," he replied, rolling his eyes and sitting up a bit in his chair to counteract the sudden lounge Sebastian's pose took on. The taller boy's grin grew.

"Oh, I'm flattered that you think I'm pretty, Blaine Anderson," he said lowly, raking his eyes over Blaine's body. "I'm quivering in delight."

"Are you always this...sexual?"

"Are you always this hot?"

Blaine smiled at him. "Maybe."

"Then maybe I'm always this sexual," Sebastian replied, running his foot against the side of Blaine's leg. "You _do_ give me good reason to be, though."

"You're too kind," Blaine said humbly, folding his arms and leaning back in his chair. "But I don't fuck on the first date."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and clicked his tongue. Sebastian wouldn't admit it, but Blaine sounded really hot when he cursed; a fact he would probably abuse except for the fact that Blaine had outright refused him. No one had ever refused a night spent alone with Sebastian Smythe since it was already extremely difficult to get any kind of intimate or passionate encounters with the same sex and now Sebastian was starting to wonder.

"So you're old-fashioned, charming, _and_ attractive?" Sebastian said, followed with a whistle, savoring the light blush that dusted across Blaine's cheeks. "You're practically sex on a stick and you sing like a dream," he flirted, runnin his finger around the rim of his glass of water. Blaine smiled genuinely and sweetly for probably the first time that night.

"I'm not _that_ good," he said modestly.

"Blaine," Sebastian sighed, "I'm pretty sure I popped a boner by the second track. Adam Lambert never even got me going like that. You're good."

The shorter man blushed at that and took it as a compliment. It didn't bother him or freak him out for some reason when they were talking so openly about things so sensual. It was like he was already jaded to Sebastian's overly flirtatious manner, but he guessed he'd be overly flirtatious too if he were in Sebastian's shoes. However, he had Nick, who was helping him keep alot of his urges down and his head was pretty clear.

"Well, thank you. I guess..." Blaine said, not really knowing how to accept the compliment, even if was even that.

"You're welcome. And I mean it. I have a good ear since I'm a huge music whore."

"You got the whore part right," Blaine joked, nudging Sebastian's leg under the table.

"Don't," Sebastian warned, but the threat was empty. "I've always had a passion for it. Graduated as the lead singer of our show choir. Class of '09," he said cockily. Blaine took a sip from his water.

"What school are you from?"

"Dalton Academy."

Blaine nearly choked on his water. "You're a Dalton alumni?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, you know about it?"

"I graduated there! Class of 2013! What a coincidence," Blaine added.

He didn't really doubt that Sebastian was pretty high-class. I mean, take a look at where they were, and he was definitely perfectly groomed, but hearing about him being a Dalton Academy student practically sealed the deal. Students there usually had parents with money, and lots of it.

"Get out!" Sebastian said, smiling wide. "And no wonder you're so tiny! You're a baby," he teased.

"Watch it," Blaine warned, similar to Sebastian earlier. He let Sebastian laugh on that one for a moment before continuing. "So you led the Warblers?"

"Allllll the way to Nationals and back," he said smugly, closing his eyes and thinking back to his high school days.

"Same. I did too, in my time," Blaine added, drawing pictures on the table with the condensation from the outside of his cup.

"I don't doubt you did. The freshman in there were pretty rough. Some little Asian thought he _owned_ the place. It was obvious he wanted on the board," Sebastian said, referring to his memories of his senior year.

Blaine thought about it for a moment before the time frames clicked. "Was it Wes?" he asked excitedly.

"Montgomery?"

"Yeah!"

"Yep."

Blaine was super excited now. He had known Sebastian mutually all these years. He knew Wes! And probably David, too! Maybe that's why he wasn't put off when Sebastian kept flirting with him, sometimes brushing his leg up against Blaine's under the table. He never went too far, which was comforting. Blaine thought it was funny that, besides the stray flirty comment here and there, they were getting along so amicably. It was as if they had been best friends fora long time. They tapped in their orders on the touch screen panel, and soon, their food came through the platform.

"Take it easy there, Tiger. You're like a puppy or something. All cute, adorable and excited with big eyes and all," Sebastian said, regarding the speed Blaine was eating his food. "I bet you'd even look good in a collar."

Blaine raised one of his thick eyebrows as he watched Sebastian stick another piece of shrimp in his mouth. "I didn't think you were into that sort of thing, Sebastian," Blaine said poking around at the elaborate combination of cheese, mushrooms, and various other vegetables on his plate.

"I could be into it," Sebastian said cheekily, sipping his water. "Do you want some wine?" he asked, changing the subject. Blaine rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help the smile on his face.

"Sure, it's your money," he replied.

Sebastian ordered two glasses of the restaurant's finest wine and they came relatively quickly.

"So Blaine, do you have a special someone in your life?" Sebastian asked, getting to the question that had been bugging him since Blaine refused a night with him.

"No." The reply was automatic, but then after he spoke, he thought about how technically he _did_. "I mean, I have a friend I kind of mess around with,but we've never, uhm, fucked him."

Sebastian hummed and swirled his wine in his glass. That swearing was going to get to him. "So you're a virgin?"

The shorter man sighed. "Yeah."

"I could-"

"Sebastian," said Blaine, cutting off the older male, knowing he was going to get all suggestive with him. His heart flipped, however, when a flood of images and scenarios passed through Blaine's mind. He may have been a bit more level headed, but that still didn't mean urges were driving him crazy and that there was an extremely attractive and open male sitting across the table from him. It was becoming obvious to Sebastian, too.

"What's wrong, Blainers?"

"Nothing," Blaine answered, stuffing some more vegetables in his mouth.

Sebastian struggled to hide his grin behind his glass. He was sewing the seeds that were necessary to get what he wanted.

And Sebastian Smythe _always_ made sure to get what he wanted.

* * *

><p>"Mind if I sit here?"<p>

Elizabeth looked up at the man addressing her, prepared to say something biting or glare him away until she saw that it was Nick.

"Oh, hi, Nick. No, I don't mind," she said, gesturing to the free seat next to her as she daintily picked around the less than fresh fruit.

She was sitting at one of the smaller tables that was tucked away and well secluded. Nick had noticed her sitting alone (as she always did) and decided he;d go an occupy the other seat by her. They were friends, right?

"How are you today, Elizabeth? Do you mind if I call you Elizabeth?" he asked politely, setting his lunch down and taking the seat across from her. She had never specified that he was allowed to call her by her first name, so it was generally polite to ask.

"No, I don't mind," she said, her carefully painted lips stretching into a small smile. "And I've been fine today, thank you for asking. How was Jeff?"

The name brought a large smile to Nick's face.

"He's perfect," he hummed, "he can count to 1,000 now," Nick gushed.

"That's good to hear. He really likes you," she said crossing her legs. She could tell by the goofy grin Nick was still sporting, he didn't really catch on. "You do know that right?"

"Yeah. I mean, I'm practically his parent, of course he likes me."

Wow.

For a head scientist, Nick really was dense.

Elizabeth sighed, debating whether she should try to explain it to him or not. Of course, it didn't really mean anything if both parties didn't realize their feelings themselves, but a little nudge of encouragement or a helpful hint was usually needed to get them in the right direction. She really didn't want to have to sit through unnecessary drama of quivering boys wondering if the other one loves him back even though it was obvious.

She had had enough of that in high school.

"Yeah, he likes you the way that Jessica likes Santana."

Nick froze, his face flushing. Elizabeth felt a surge of success and felt the need to pat herself on the back.

But Nick was getting uncomfortable. First of all, the woman across from him had said that WAY too loud, and secondly, she couldn't possibly be serious.

"But he's like a child," he argued, feeling morally wronged that his hearts had done leaps of joy.

"Yes, _'like a child'_. He's actually an adult with adult hormones, Nick. It's appropriate for you to approach him as his age and adjust in the way that he needs you to be."

"For someone who's pretty much closed-off, you sure do have alot to say about people's relationships," Nick pouted, poking at his spaghetti. Elizabeth chuckled.

"I didn't even say that much."

"It was too much."

"Sorry. It's only so blatantly obvious -only if you know what romance looks like. It doesn't even take a scientist to figure that one out," she joked,

"Haha, let's poke fun at Nick for liking Jeffery Sterling," he grumbled, sticking a forkful of pasta in his mouth after speaking.

"I will until you admit it," she said before shooting another glance around to make sure their conversation was safe. Nick looked up at her and noticed something he'd never seen before.

Over her heart was an intricate, golden brooch, and it incorporated the symbol of the UCE perfectly. It wasn't flashy, but itwas very stylish. It brought up fondness and excitement in Nick as it was a physical manifestation of her loyalty to the UCE and perhaps their camaraderie. He may not trust her completely yet, but he was thinking he might be able to get there at some point.

"But you need to make sure he knows it's okay. Jeff, I mean. And the whole homosexual thing. He's going to be leading the world and he needs to know acceptance. Jessica and Jeremy are fine, but I worry about Jack and Justin sometimes."

"I know, I know. I'm making sure of it. It's just really hard after what Sebastian did to him."

They fell into a still silence before Elizabeth cleared her throat.

"So, um, how's Blaine?"

Nick looked up at the woman who was staring at him with piercing glasz eyes as she shifted in anticipation. A grin stretched across Nick's face.

"He's fine. Still cooking and working. He went out with some guy the other night," Nick filled in, chasing a meatball around with his fork before skewering it.

"Oh?" she responded, visually deflating. Nick didn't notice. "Who was it?"

Nick shrugged. "Blaine's my friend but he isn't my property. It's not important if I know. He's been through alot and he can be safe. If it's important, he'll tell me. I trust him since he's always been a good judge of character."

Elizabeth looked down at her food, some expression that Nick couldn't pinpoint flashed across her face.

"Yo, Nicky," Santana called loudly, ruffling Nick's hair as she came up from behind him. Nick prickled at the nickname. The only other person to call him that was Jeff. She dragged a chair and pushed it against the table so that it was backwards and she seated herself on it, straddling it. She leaned her arms against the back of it. "How's it going, babe?"

Nick winced.

Oh yeah. He and Santana were supposed to be dating.

"Santana," Elizabeth said in her scolding tone. They stared at each other for a while and Nick was afraid there was going o be a beatdown, but they just looked away and that was the end of it. "I see you decided to wear your necklace today."

Santana seemed to soften, her posture relaxing and her eyes glazing over, but the effect only lasted for a brief moment before she took on her confident and snarky air.

"I sure did," she said, pulling the silver chair from around her neck. Nick smiled warmly at the fact that without even asking, he could tell it was made of Sterling silver. There was a small dolphin charm hanging from it.

"Wow guys," he said happily, "seem like I'm the only one now who hasn't gotten one yet," Nick joked, patting Santana on the back.

"I'd go with a watch if I were you," Elizabeth interjected. "It'd look nice with the things you usually wear."

"Mmmhhmmm," Santana hummed. "By the way Bird Beak, you didn't tell me you could sing."

Nick sighed. He liked it better when she called him by his last name. "Yes, I do. How did you know?"

"Jessica told me. She said Jeff was able to recite 'Uptown Girl' pretty damn well. Congrats on not completely screwing up something."

"Oh yeah," said Elizabeth. "Jeremy told me about that. You should really consider singing to him more often," she suggested, smiling slightly.

"Well, that's great! I think I will. I used to be in my high school's a cappella group so I have lots of things I can show him," Nick beamed, thrilled that his favorite hobby would bring headway to Jeff's education.

"Where are you from?"

"Westerville."

"Ohio?" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Yeah. The Dalton Academy Warblers," Nick said dreamily, not even noticing her enthusiasm.

"Well, I'll be damned! It's the Garglers!" Santana jeered. "I knew that school was gay, I _told_ you!" she said, bringing her voice down, but still intense as she nudged Elizabeth. Nick looked at them in confusion.

"We only mopped the floor with your faces at Regionals in 2012. But I have to say, you guys were pretty determined," Elizabeth said proudly, sticking a bit of pineapple in her mouth.

Nick searched his brain for the memory. 2012, 2012...

"Oh! You were the Nude Erections?" Nick gasped. "And you thought _we_ were the gay school?"

"The New Directions, thank you," Elizabeth corrected while Santana laughed.

"So you guys sing too?" Nick asked.

Elizabeth sighed. "Not anymore. Nothing to sing about."

Nick fell silent. After the whole VOCALOID launch, he hadn't met anybody who shared his passion for music. People just stopped really caring now that they could have a simple surgery and sing any type of generated pop. It was disheartening.

"Well, maybe we could all get together and sing sometime. The three of us and Blaine. We could find our muse," Nick suggested. Santana leaned her chin against her arm.

"Sounds good, might actually make those UCE shindigs fun."

* * *

><p><strong>Aye, aye aye! So hey guys~! Hope you enjoyed :D Got in some Niff-y ness~!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay so new chapter guys~! I'd like to give a shout-out to two of my readers~ mega-curt and grantscockfarm both on tumblr! They are seriously a big part of the drive keeping this fanfiction from flying out of my brain and getting put on a 4 month long hiatus. So, thanks alot~! But it's definitely the work of all of your reviews and alerts that keep me motivated to write this story!**

**Okay, I'd like to clear up a few things some of you may or may not have noticed.**

**1) I introduced a character in the second chapter named Amber, Amber is actually Shelby. I apologized, for I fucked that one up. Her name will continued to be Shelby, but just to clear the air if any of you were wondering, though I don't think it was noticeable.**

**2) Nick's apartment and Blaine's work are in WASHINGTON D.C., however, alot of things take place in New York, which (in this world) isn't very far away. Sebastian lives in New York and that's where the Seblaine date was, but the WF2L is in D.C., just, there's not alot of stuff in D.C. to do.**

**So I hope that helps or something~!**

**Disclaimer: I do noooooot own Glee**

* * *

><p>"Yes, Rachel, I understand, but the spectacle is worth too much," Blaine sighed, resisting the urge to run a hand through his gelled hair.<p>

"We can put it on here! They banned _RENT _from Broadway but no one actually knows why!"

Blaine sighed but she continued.

"And any lover of the musical would be willing to come and see it!" the girl on the other end squealed from the other end. She was very ecstatic to hear from Blaine since they hadn't been able to keep in touch. All the cell phones were tracked, and conversations were looked into to make sure there weren't any topics coming up that were concerned with infidelity. It was a given that if the two of them talked together, some type of illegal topic would come up, especially since both of them were against the government with a seething passion. The solution? They had both bought prepaid phones that weren't connected to a satellite in any way so they were able to communicate in peace as long as they were indoors away from prying eyes and cameras.

Of course, it was possible to unhinge the tracking system from normal cell phones without showing up on the radar, but it was only achievable by people who knew more than average about computers. Sadly, Blaine was short one tech nerd.

"It's not the resources I'm talking about. It's the _risk. _If authorities see our production of _RENT_ and all the gay promotion in it, we'll be dead!" Blaine exclaimed, plopping down on his couch. "And sorry, but I can't be your Angel. I don't even think I'd look good in a dress."

"But listen, Blaine. First of all, no homophobes would even think twice about going seeing as people who aren't die-hard fans of theater don't even care about musicals. And second of all, you can't tell me that on some level, all the gays know _RENT_! We could get such a large influx of members for the UCE!"

Oh, so this was what it was all about.

"And thirdly," Rachel continued, "I think you'd make a great Angel." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"You're only saying that because I can dance, sing and wouldn't mind kissing another guy. Who would it be anyways? Puck?"

"Mmhmm! I've got it all figured out! _I_ of course, could-"

"Let me think about it, Rach," Blaine interrupted. "It's a good idea but it's still _so_ risky."

Rachel was silent for a moment before muttering a disheartened "okay".

"But I have some good news," Blaine said, grinning but not really caring that Rachel couldn't see.

"You got a boyfriend?"

"What? No. I mean, maybe. I don't know, it's confusing but-"

"_Blaine?_" Rachel shrieked. "You have to tell me _all_ about him! Is he sweet and romantic and kind like you wanted?" she babbled, completely hung up on Blaine's relationship.

"I said it's confusing, Rachel. But that's not what I wanted to tell you about."

Blaine heard an unhappy grumble from the line.

"Nick and I were able to get some of his coworkers aboard, meaning four spies in the WF2L."

"Spies in the WF2L? That's fantastic! I was able to get a few more people down here, but nothing like that!" Rachel giggled in excitement.

"I know! We'll be able to make some serious moves with those allies, nothing too crazy until we get some more members in authoritative positions, but it's progress!"

"It is! I'm so excited! But okay, tell me about this boy," Rachel sang. Blaine sighed.

"Well," Blaine said a bit nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "He's tall?"

The girl on the phone groaned. "But _everyone_ is taller than you, Blaine, so your statement is invalid."

Blaine would have said something to her about that, but he had to admit, that was hilarious.

"I'll let that slide." Blaine walked over to the couch and plopped down on it. He was the only one in the house since he didn't work today and enjoyed the day of freetime. "But, he's kind of the promiscuous type."

"Blaine," Rachel said in a warning tone.

"I know, I know. But he isn't pushing me to do anything I don't want to do and I really enjoy his company." There was a long silence on the other end of the line and Blaine could practically hear Rachel's mind working.

"Just be careful, Blaine. I don't like the sound of this guy. What if he's working for the government?"

Recently, there had been a vamping in government spies to weed out the remaining homosexuals. They placed themselves is suspicious areas and charmed in other men and women. Right when they had all of their love and trust, they killed them. Some of the more humane ones would just throw them in prison.

"I didn't think you'd approve of him, but I've got my big boy pants on," he joked.

"Well, that's good to hear. Just take care of yourself. Eat three meals a day."

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Yes, mom. Anyways, did you find anywhere that seems available for us to use as space for official UCE meetings?" Blaine asked, carding a hand through his hair. He scowled at the sticky substance on his hand and wiped it on the couch.

"No, not yet. But we got four members from here! And they travel," Rachel responded.

"Okay, cool, who are they?" Blaine asked, reaching for his laptop. It was important that he documented everything.

"Their names are Nicole Harris, Amanda Morrison, Meg George, and Jan Griffith."

"Is Nicole any way related to Alexander?"

22 people. Blaine looked at the pitifully short list of names. 22 people. Three years and 22 people.

Rachel sighed. "No. She didn't mention any siblings."

"I'm home!"

Blaine looked over to where Nick had come in and smiled. He looked very happy and he had Elizabeth in tow. Her arms were crossed and she was adamantly trying to get something into the other's head but Nick looked like he was on Cloud 9.

"Hey, Rach, I have to go," he said before waiting for a reply and hanging up. Hopping up from the couch, he tripped and had to catch himself on the coffee table.

Nick laughed at him. "Smooth, Blaine. Oh, I brought Elizabeth home," he said, placing his coat and keys near the door. Elizabeth also took off her lab coat, revealing a rather magnificent outfit.

Tight black pants clung her legs as calf-high boots elevated her a good few inches.

"Wait, is that a Marc Jacobs jacket?" Blaine asked, as his eyes had met her top.

A blight blush colored her cheeks. "Yeah, it is. It was featured in-"

"The November issue of _Vogue_!" the shorter man finished. "Wow, it looks really nice on you."

"Well, thank you."

Nick cleared his throat when the two started staring at each other. "Um, Blaine? What's for dinner?"

A groan came from his throat. Crap. He had forgotten about dinner because of Rachel. He walked into the kitchen and began searching for something to put together.

"So how was your day off today?" Nick asked, leaning on the counter and causing it to illuminate.

"It was fine. I talked to Rachel. She wants to put on a production of _RENT_ and tried to get me on board."

Nick laughed. "But you live in D.C. and she's in New Orleans."

"I'd go see a production of _RENT_ if it was well put together," Elizabeth put in, leaning against one of the counters. Nick rolled his eyes but Blaine just smiled at her.

"Well, then I'll have to let you know if I take her up on that offer," he responded before pouring chicken broth into a bowl.

Nick stared incredulously at Elizabeth. Didn't she know that Blaine was gay? Why was she flirting with him? He would never understand her.

"Nice pin by the way, great choice."

And why was Blaine flirting _back_?

He decided he'd leave the atmosphere of the totally awkward and totally confusing and watch some television before dinner was made. Flipping it on to the local news, he sat back on the couch.

"_We're here today with acting sensation Madelyn McKay and her plus one__ Molly Crump on the red carpet_-"

"Wow," Elizabeth breathed. "They're stunning."

She was right. Madelyn McKay was known for her radical personality and that certainly didn't stop her from pulling out all the stops for her appearance. Half her head was shaved short on the right, soft dirty blonde fuzz transforming into long, bright, golden curls on her left side. There were light highlights of green in her curls. She always had color in her hair. The only makeup she was sporting was a light layer of foundation, which was necessary for the red carpet and the blinding lights and cameras as well as some mascara, her long dark lashes framing almond shaped, fair eyes perfectly. Her dress was truly a work of art. It was black velvet with a layer of green fishnet over it. The dress was strapless and very short in the front as well as pretty snug. Over the green fishnetting there were green ornate sparkles and small flowers. Over her left breast, there was a large green and black rose, with dewy droplets catching light and sparkling. There was a long and wavy tail from her dress, the fabric on the inside green while the outside resembled the rest of the dress.

She was, simply put, stunning.

And the woman accompanying her wasn't that bad either. She was a bit stocky and her short-sleeved dress revealed sculpted arms. She had the body of an athlete and someone who could hold their own with tanned skin from time outside practicing. She was wearing a light blue, which contrasted sharply with the black and green Madelyn was sporting. It was made from a very fluid material, and had a layer of translucent white fabric over it. The dress fell to her knees and intricate black patterns decorated the top part over her bust with sparkling beads. The dress did well to complement her piercing blue eyes. To intensify them more, she was sporting dark mascara and eyeliner, only making the orbs more electrifying. It was as if she could stare through all the cameras and see into your soul. She had freckles, and alot of them, that dusted over nose and swept across her cheekbones. She had short, wavy hair that framed her jaw and also had a golden hue, unlike Madelyn's, who had more of a paled-yellow tone. Her jaw was set and her stare seemed merciless, attributing to someone who probably thought themselves higher than others. But with her unparalleled beauty, she may as well have been.

Blaine whistled low as he looked to the screen. "Is that Molly Crump?"

"Yeah, you know her?" Elizabeth asked. Nick was still transfixed on the screen. Just because he was gay didn't mean he didn't appreciate female anatomy.

"She's captain of the Mudcats. You know, the Memphis girls' soccer team? They're one of the best all over the world," Blaine cleared, walking into the living room and leaning over the couch.

"I thought basketball was your thing, Blaine," Nick snorted, finally joining the conversation.

"Well," the Anderson started, "I'm not exactly the tallest guy out there so basketball kinda stopped being my thing."

He shrugged and turned back to the TV while Blaine went back to cooking. Elizabeth stood around a bit awkwardly, not knowing where to really go. She finally decided on seeing if she could help Blaine in the kitchen which left Nick to his own devices.

Devices...

He eyed his sleek laptop a moment before he opened it and logged on. He didn't have to wait for it to boot up, since he never turned it off, he just let it sleep and when he was on, he opened up his usual tab on Google Chrome (everything else ceased to even hold a light to it). He looked at the familiar navy blue backgrounded page with all the newest feed. Some of it was pretty useless but he was keeping his eyes open for anything with a cause.

_I really want to make a difference in the rainbow community._

He reblogged the post and tapped out a brief informational bit about how he could help and told them to message him.

Ah, Tumblr, the glory of social media.

And it really was a blessing. Unless you were lucky enough to have a computer more than 10 years old, all laptops had trackers coded to raise suspicion to some head honchos in New York if key phrases were used. Usually murder, rape, gay, homosexual, lesbian, drugs... The list was endless. Most internet conversations were innocent with people slightly overreacting (oh my GOD I WILL KILL HIM FOR BEING SO PERFECT) so the red flags were disarmed, but there were others who weren't so lucky and blogs and profiles were left un-updated with recent posts being "threatening to the government" (So, I came out to my parents and they didn't like that I was a lesbian, any one willing to house?). The sad thing was that those users will never return to their normal lives if ever released.

After having so many red flags show up on Tumblr, the government started to specifically track the site and anyone using any of these words, no matter how innocent they seemed, were brought into their city jail and interrogated.

Many broke under all the pressure.

But just like it is in human nature to do, Tumblr users adapted and began using code words to mean something else. Yes, they were pretty childish and not very well put together, but they didn't raise any red flags, and as long as they didn't, then they didn't need super fancy code words.

By utilizing these phrases and words, Nick was able to build some awareness of the UCE around the super-country, but it was very difficult as he was only one of millions. Not only that, but there was a resistance movement in the super-state of France that was much larger than the UCE.

"Hey, they added one for pans and bisexual. Although I don't like they grouped them together," Nick called out to Blaine as the main Rainbow Community thread was updated with the latest news.

"They did the same thing with gay and lesbian. What is it?"

"Hah, it's 'to cook with pots and pans'. How creative," he laughed.

"Wait what?" Elizabeth asked, looking genuinely confused.

"People on the internet have come up with code phrases and code words to use so that they don't raise suspicion," Nick filled in as he began searching through his dashboard again. He heard Elizabeth and Blaine chatting so he must be explaining the details to her. He really didn't get them, but he wasn't going to try. Like he said before, Blaine would talk if it ended up being important.

* * *

><p>And oh, did Blaine<em> talk<em>.

Granted, he had been acting strange for the past few days and Blaine had probably 3 glasses of alcohol too many in his system.

"I mean, shehs jusso _beautiful _yaknow?" he slurred, his head resting in Nick's lap. He was running his fingers through Blaine's gelled curls, freeing them from their bonds. He really shouldn't have let Blaine buy anymore gel.

"Yeah, but she's not exactly my _type_, Blaine," Nick sighed. He knew a talk about Elizabeth was pending since Blaine had been contacting her and talking to and about her nonstop. It was very odd.

"I mean, zats my point. How do," he paused and scrunched up his face as he searched for the words, "what even _are_ types? I mean, hey!, duzzit matter if I wanna date a girl, hmmmmm? Duzzit, Nicky?"

"Of course not. You know I don't really care about that kind of stuff."

The shorter boy nuzzled into Nick's stomach and Nick had to shift a bit so that Blaine wasn't cutting off the circulation to his legs. He'd need to get up and walk around at some point and the use of his legs would be nice.

"But I've never beenable to get it up fer a girl but then in comes Ms. Sessy-doctor-tigh pans-Elizabeth-freakin-Hummel and Blaine boners glaaoooorree!" he sang, throwing his arms up in the air. Nick furrowed his eyebrows.

"That's...I think I'm calling TMI on that one."

"You've seen meh nekkid before, dun play," Blaine giggled before setting his face into one that was more serious. "I mean, what even is sexuality? All zis time I was so tunned off to girls an I only wanted a guy, but Elizabeth, god, she makes my heart melt."

Nick returned to playing with Blaine's hair and massaging his scalp. "Yeah, but what about that guy you're dating? What about him?"

"Fuuuuuuuucccckkkkkkk." By the sound of that, it didn't sound good. "I mean," Blaine paused again to collect his thoughts, "he saidee newuh slept with another guy while we were dating and that that that -heehee- wuzz, uh, new fer him, specially cuz I didn't fuck em..." he trailed off, before reaching for his glass of wine.

"Oh no you don't, mister. No more alcohol for you."

"But whhhyyyyyyyyy?" he wined.

"Because," answered Nick resolutely.

Another snuggle to his waist. "Waddif I blow you, hmm? You can even pictyuur me as Jeff-fuh-fuh."

"Blaine!" the other brunette said as he colored a deep red, swatting Blaine's head as vengeance.

"Oww."

"_Anyways, _Nick stressed, getting back on track with their conversation. "So how do you feel about this guy?"

Blaine stared up at the ceiling for a long moment as if it held the solutions before he answered. "I like em as a dude. He makes me feel special an' nice an' he takes me out ta nice dinnahs an' ee's funneh an' he s-sings an' he's gotta lotta sessual prowess an' my bodeh definitely wants him..."

"But?"

"But at de end of the day, I still keep thinking 'bout Elizabeth," Blaine pouted, tears starting to form in his eyes. "Can't I juss be gay but like juss her? Does sexuality work zat way?" he cried.

"Hey, Blaine, it's okay," Nick soothed, wiping Blaine's tears away. The promise alone seemed to calm him down. "Sexuality works however _you_ want it to. It's different for each individual. That's why it's special," Nick said. Blaine smiled up at him.

"Youuuu're," he curled his finger in the air before landing it on Nick's nose, "the best," he finished, giggling a bit. "When'dyou get so smart?"

"It comes with age," he shrugged. "But back to your current problem." Geez, why was a conversation so difficult to manage with an inebriated member?

"Oooooohhh, I've gotta looovvee siiiccck heeeaaarrrttttt," Blaine began singing, not actually with any tune at all.

"Blaine," Nick sighed, shutting the other man up. "I think, if you really like Elizabeth, you should break up with the guy you're seeing and start putting all those dapper, gentleman moves on the Hummel. Her icy cold exterior will need some breaking."

"I alrely bruhk it," Blaine slurred, getting more inarticulate as he got sleepy. "Sheh 'as zeh cutehhhssssttt laugh. Isso cute! I coul' makerrr laugh allll daay." Nick giggled at his incoherent friend.

"You do that, dude. Now how about we get you into bed?"

* * *

><p>Jeff beamed, sliding his fingertips over the finished tables. He was so excited to be walking the halls of Dalton again. He could always have tried to recreate it with his own mind, but it wouldn't have been nearly as accurate nor precise as Nick's memories. He followed the brunette into an empty choir room as he watched him make his way to the piano.<p>

"Will you sing for me, Jeff?" Nick requested, sitting at the piano. A light blush colored the other's cheeks.

"I don't know songs," he mumbled.

"Sing 'Uptown Girl'," Nick said as he started playing the basic chord progression for the song. Jeff looked down at his feet. How was he expected to sing a song to him? It was different when it was his brothers and sister, but Nick sang it for him first and would know when he messed up. On top of the fact that Jeff already felt self-conscious about his abilities to speak.

"Hey, Jeff," came the worried reply from Nick. He had stopped playing the piano and stared at Jeff with concerned eyes. "You don't have to sing if you don't want to. I just wanted to hear your voice."

Jeff smiled at him. "W-will _you_ sing for me?" Jeff asked. Nick smiled at him and started playing again.

"Alright, but you're going to sing for me one day," he said before he closed his eyes and started singing.

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
>You don't know how lovely you<em> _are _

Jeff's brown eyes widened when he heard Nick's voice. This performance was already a lot different than "Uptown Girl". It pulled on his heartstrings and made his heartbeat speed up in a way that was very new to him.

_I__ had to find you, tell you I need you  
>Tell you I set you apart<br>Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions  
>Oh let's go back to the start<br>Running in circles, coming up tails  
>Heads on a science apart <em>

Nick fought the urge to roll his eyes at the bit of irony that came from him, a scientist, singing "The Scientist". However, he never felt so comfortable playing this song before; he was playing it for Jeff and that's all that mattered.

But it could have been just his mind being at ease from practically being asleep.

_Nobody__ said it was easy  
>It's such a shame for us to part<br>Nobody said it was easy  
>No one ever said it would be this hard<br>Oh, take me back to the start._

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures_  
><em>Pulling the puzzles apart<em>  
><em>Questions of science, science and progress<em>  
><em>Do not speak as loud as my heart<em>  
><em>And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me<em>  
><em>Oh and I rush to the start<em>  
><em>Running in circles, chasing our tails<em>  
><em>Coming back as we are<em>

The scenery around them changed as they started letting their minds wander with the music. The walls of Dalton just unhinged themselves and peeled away. Nick's had thought back to the original music video with the grassy hills and the trees while Jeff had just imagined some place very sunny and beautiful. The end creation was a picturesque scene of a bright meadow by a glassy lake. Surrounding them were tall trees but beams of sunlight left scattered and dappled light over the ground and water.

_Nobody__ said it was easy  
>Oh it's such a shame for us to part<br>Nobody said it was easy  
>No one ever said it would be so hard<br>I'm going back to the start _

The last notes hung in the air, either of the boys afraid to break the spell they had cast.

"Am I dying?" Jeff whispered, placing his hand over his frantic heart as he took shallow breaths.

Nick was immediately on his feet and alert. "What's wrong?" he asked in a panic, placing his hands on Jeff's shoulders. When the blonde turned his head up to look at Nick, the bright flush in his cheeks was evident. Did he have a fever? Was that even possible? Jeff answered his previous question by moving one of his hands over his heart.

"My heart is going fast and my head feels," he paused and furrowed his brow as he searched for the word he was looking for, "_fuzzy_," he breathed. He was trying to slow the beating in his chest but it didn't help that he felt the compelling urge to cuddle into Nick and never let him go. He just contented himself with leaning on the shorter brunette.

Nick was nervous. What if there was something actually wrong with Jeff? He lifted Jeff from his shoulder for closer examination since maybe he did have a fever. He could see that his pupils were dilated. Wasn't that usually a sign of a concussion? Did he hit his head on the glass of his container. And what was with the change of scenery? He hadn't meant to actually alter Dalton grounds.

_"He just wants a Prince Charming."_

His mind flashed back to the first time he met Jeff, and how he was wearing that lavender dress and the way they rode away on a white stallion. It was so clichéd that Nick didn't even give it a second thought.

_"He's still an adult, with adult hormones."_

The young scientist tried to shake off that thought as everything started to fall in place.

_"He likes you Nick, the way Jessica likes Santana."_

Nick gulped. Jeff didn't need any more complications. After what happened with Sebastian and the fact that he has to learn at a rapid pace now, he really didn't need a relationship. He just needed stability and someone who could teach him without worried confusion of where they stood.

"Nick-"

The brunette held up a hand, effectively cutting Jeff off. It was an action that irked the blonde to no end, but Nick didn't need him to speak or whatever he could say would pull him into his temptations.

"Just lay down until you feel better."

The hurt was rolling off of Jeff in waves as he plopped down on the soft grass and pouting. Carding a hand through his hair, Nick started thinking where to go to next. It was undeniable that he had feelings for Jeff, and if he was actually looking into things right, there were feelings that Jeff had for Nick too. But was Jeff even able to sort out all of his feelings? He may have an adult's heart, but he had only a child's mind. Hell, even Nick couldn't sort out his feelings, and he was an adult! He knew he didn't need to confuse the blonde more so than he already was. And what if he did something wrong and scared him off? That was definitely not a risk Nick was willing to take.

However, presently he knew he needed to fix things with Jeff or he would continue to pout and they wouldn't get any work done.

"So Jeff...?"

By the glare Jeff gave him, Nick could infer that he was more than pissed.

"I'm sorry," he started, an apology would be simple, right? "I didn't mean to interrupt you even though I know it makes you upset."

Jeff looked over at him and sighed. Nick tried to hold back a grin. He knew Jeff couldn't stay angry at him for too long.

"So what do you wanna do?" he asked. Jeff shrugged and picked at some grass beside him. With an eyebrow raised, Nick took in the man in front of him. He didn't want to screw up by suggesting something terrible.

"How about I teach you a song?"

Jeff looked up at him with wide, curious eyes and Nick felt his heart flutter. He quickly suppressed the feeling. Jeff tried to look like he didn't really care one way or another, but Nick saw the look in his eyes that he was trying to hide.

"I'll teach you," he started, reaching his hand out to help Jeff up, "and then you can sing it back to me."

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't even realize that I had ran over 5,000 words in this chapter! I usually keep them about 3,000-4,000 :P Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed! Please, please give me some feedback, I've definitely been working off the feedback I've gotten already. I am practically a slave to my readers so (unless it goes against set things in my brain for plotlines) your wish is my command!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, so due to this whole FF thing that's going on, if any of my stories get removed I will most likely be posting them to tumblr (mr-no-bananas-or-cheesecake) and you can keep reading there. However, I'm going to keep updating here until they get removed just in case they don't. I don't plan on really updating on other sites until I finish them.**

**Sometimes I really don't know where I'm going with this story but I guess if you guys continue to read it, that's all that matters. XD**

* * *

><p>"I kind of really miss june bugs."<p>

Nick and Blaine sat on the loveseat in the living room, staring at the window overlooking some of the Washington D.C. street life. It was hot, which meant the going outside unless necessary was an absolute no-no. They didn't have much that they needed to do immediately so they were just sitting and staring out the window.

"Yeah, same. Even if they were super disgusting," Blaine added, wrinkling his nose. Nick grinned at him.

"Do you remember how Dalton used to get them real bad?"

Blaine laughed. "Yeah! And Thad would always try to catch them and David kept scolding him," he reminisced, staring out of the window at the bright green sunset. Damn smog...

Something in Nick's smile mellowed as he continued to stare with glassy eyes. "Yeah...good times."

Blaine, sensing the shift in the atmosphere, decided to stand up and see if he could steer Nick away from the recesses of his own mind.

"So how is everyone at work doing?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen to retrieve some ice cream.

Nick looked up at Blaine as he returned, and he wide grin reappeared. "It's fine. Elizabeth wanted to know if we'd be up to see _Godspell_ on Broadway with her at the end of the week. She got some tickets from a friend she knows," Nick said, taking one of the spoons from the other male and digging into the ice cream.

"Sure," Blaine said, trying not to seem as excited as he actually was. "Not one of my favorites, but I'd go see it."

Nick rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you'd go watch paint dry if Elizabeth asked you too," he joked, snatching the tub of ice cream from Blaine. Said boy whined loudly and the two started to fight childishly over the ice cream tub.

"Hey! No fair! I got the ice cream out! You can't eat it all!" Blaine pouted as Nick started shoveling the icy treat into his mouth.

Nick groaned. "Fine," he said as he shoved the tub back at Blaine. Blaine made a celebratory noise as he fist pumped in victory and Nick decided he'd turn on the TV to see what was happening.

He was immediately greeted with some rerun of a live performance by pop sensation Tina. Her hair was still the trademark blue, but she was dressed in a soft green dress rather than her normal electric green and black attire. It must have had something to do with the storyline of the song she was singing. Nick never paid attention to the music media.

"Oh, I love Tina!" Blaine said excitedly as he watched the television. "This performance was from like two years ago though. Did you know she's signing a label with RT?"

"Really? I had no clue."

Nick actually favored RT a little. He wasn't into rap, but the guy would sing occasionally and it wouldn't be all synthesized like all the other songs on the radio.

"Yeah! Which is weird because the guy can be pretty heartless," Blaine filled, stuffing his face with ice cream. Nick's phone vibrated so he went to check it, knowing he wasn't going to get to choose what they were going to watch now.

"Hey, Elizabeth wants to come over for dinner tonight. Make something good," Nick said, snapping his phone shut after responding to it. Blaine was on his feet in seconds running around and trying to make himself and the house immaculate.

"Dude, calm down, she won't be here for a while, she's finishing up stuff at the office."

"Oh please," Blaine scoffed, "like you wouldn't be freaking out if Jeff was going to be coming over."

Nick's cheeks colored and that didn't go by unnoticed by Blaine who just smirked knowingly. "Yeah, but that's totally different and won't ever happen so shutup!"

"'Shutup' is the most lame thing to say when you can't think of anything," Blaine retorted.

"Shutup."

* * *

><p>Sebastian bobbed his head along to the music from his head phones as he worked to tidy up his house. He was having some company today and he didn't really want them to look at his dirty clothes. Of course, he knew Jake wouldn't care about the clothes, but it didn't hurt to want to keep a clean environment.<p>

Jake Maloney was someone that Sebastian definitely hadn't seen himself getting deeply involved with, but, as Sebastian knew, life didn't work in the ways he expected. Jake was one of his regular "customers" if you may, and things had kind of spiraled from there. Of course, they never did anything _now_ but the two would still hang out and share biting remarks and company. He had become distant since Sebastian found Blaine, and Jake wasn't one to be easily forgotten._  
><em>

"Dude, it looks like a fucking tornado came through here."

Sebastian jumped at the voice and ripped the head phones from his ears.

"Jesus Christ! Maybe knocking would do you some good, Baloney!"

Jake rolled his eyes at Sebastian, mainly the nickname, as he let himself in the house. Sebastian was the only person who was allowed to call him that without getting himself injured.

"Whatever dude," he said, flopping onto the couch. "How's your butt-boy? Did you get the donuts?"

One of the couch pillows was tossed at Jake's face. "He's not my _butt-boy_ he's my _boyfriend,_ thank you, and he's fine." Jake gagged as he threw the pillow at Sebastian. "And I got you your dumb donuts."

Jake was willing to let the boyfriend topic go for the mention of his donuts, which was usually a happening that never happened. The two were kind of like best friends and would get off on an occasional fuck sometimes but that stopped after a while and the two tried to actually form some type of a normal friendship. And then Sebastian had to go and get himself a _boyfriend_... It was a thought worth shivering over. The duo only went for the one night stands. Fuck 'em and chuck 'em, bang 'em and hang 'em, whatever you'd like to say to get the notion across. When emotions were thrown into the mix everything got messy and complicated and dumb, and Sebastian seemed to be in deep with this guy.

Of course, he didn't seem so deep as to where Jake couldn't pull him out. But first...

"Do they have the chocolate and the rainbow sprinkles?" Jake asked impatiently. Sebastian jabbed his thumb over into the kitchen and Jake made a mad dash.

"You're a 7 year-old."

Jake moaned as he shoved one of the donuts into his mouth. "I fucking _love_ these man!"

"Yeah, well," Sebastian started, flicking Jake on the head, "maybe if you didn't spend all your money on dope, you'd be able to get some for yourself." Jake flipped him the bird in response.

"Whatever bro. At least I'm still a free man. When's your marriage to this Blake kid anyway?"

"_Blaine_," the taller man corrected, sitting himself down at one of the bar stools. "And we aren't getting married. You know I'm not up for that shit no matter how much I think I like a guy." He swiped himself a donut and bit into it.

"I think Blake sounds a lot cooler. It rhymes with Jake," the other man said, brushing raven black bangs out of his eyes.

"Of course," Sebastian said, leaning back a bit.

The two settled into an easy silence for a while as they munched on donuts. This was usually how it went. Jake would come over, since he didn't really have a place to stay, it all depended on who his current love affair was at the time, and they'd make fun of each other, insult each other, and then sit in silence. Sometimes they'd smoke and that would lead to sloppy makeouts, music, dancing, and painting everything but the canvas. Those days weren't always so bad when they happened. If they decided to mix booze into the queue, then there was always a problem, but Sebastian had a good handle on staying sober since he was working at the WF2L.

Sebastian's phone ringing broke their silence. He got up to get it and furrowed his brow a bit at the contact.

"Hey babe, what's up?" he answered. Jake rolled his eyes and started picking the sprinkles off of his donuts.

_"Hey, Sebastian. I, um, I need to talk to you."_

* * *

><p>"No, Tina."<p>

"But Artie, come on."

"Stop, it. I'm not going to do it just because Mike is on board."

"Pleeeaasssee."

Artie sighed and plopped himself down in the wheelchair behind him. When he got out of it, he'd never thought he'd be sitting in another one again, but he guessed he was wrong. Those were some of the worst years of his life and he didn't want to remember them. However, Tina, and her big puppy dog eyes were always his kryptonite, even if they were genetically enhanced to be crimson red.

Mike fistpumped as Tina squealed and clapped her hands in delight.

Artie began singing as Mike took his stance from behind him.

_You know you_  
><em>You make me feel,<em>  
><em>So good inside.<em>  
><em>I always wanted a girl like you<em>  
><em>Such a P.Y.T<em>

_Pretty, young thing_  
><em>Oooooh<em>

Mike started dancing as Artie wheeled himself along the floor of the large dance practice hall, the brunette's beautiful voice echoing throughout the room as he started singing.

_Where did you come from, baby?_  
><em>And, ooh, won't you take me there?<em>  
><em>Right away, won't you, baby<em>  
><em>Tendoroni you've got to be<em>  
><em>Spark my nature<em>  
><em>Sugar fly with me<em>

Tina giggled as she watched the old performance, remembering back to older days when they were all just carefree high school kids. Mike began dancing around and in front of Artie and the wheelchaired boy had to remember that he was dancing with another, even though he wasn't really dancing. He tried to swallow around the lump in the back of his throat and continued singing.

_Don't you know now_  
><em>Is the perfect time?<em>  
><em>We can make it right<em>  
><em>Hit the city lights<em>  
><em>Then tonight, ease the lovin' pain<em>  
><em>Let me take you to the max<em>

_I want to love you (P.Y.T.)_  
><em>Pretty, young thing<em>

Mike sang the background vocals like he had been doing for ages and Tina couldn't help but groove a little bit to the beat as she fell into the easy rhythm of these two.

_You need some lovin' (T.L.C.)_  
><em>Tender love and care<em>

"And I'll-" Artie abruptly cut off as his voice cracked and tears fell from his eyes.

"I can't do this," he said through gritted teeth as he stormed out of the dance hall, leaving Mike and Tina alone.

"Wait, Artie!" Mike called, running after him with the other Asian following him.

"Leave me alone!" the taller man yelled, walking into one of the dressing rooms and locking himself in.

Mike and Tina slowed and looked at each other solemnly.

They were just trying to help get their old friend back. Of course they were trying to stay on good terms with the cold and uncaring mask that Artie wore - RT - but the two would sometimes see flashes of the boy they once knew, who was forced to grow up to quick too fast and they were just trying to coax him to talk about all the things he was feeling. Tina and Mike were lucky enough to have each other through all the horrible things that was happened, but Artie had to go through it alone, and they just wanted him to know that he wasn't alone anymore but he kept shutting him out.

"Lucky we're still stuck with him for a few months, huh?"

* * *

><p>Nick sighed as he walked into the lab. Blaine was standoff-ish and he was still having vivid dreams about Jeff, which wasn't really good for him at this moment.<p>

"Nick, you're late," Elizabeth snapped as she passed him. He just groaned and took a seat in front of Jeff's tube. He tried not to stare too long at the naked boy in the fetal position, floating in oxygen enriched liquid. His creamy, delicate skin was just begging to be touched. He shook his head and decided he would get to work. He tried to push all inappropriate thoughts from his head as he was getting some staff to prepare him for the connection to Jeff. He always needed to few moments to be mentally prepared.

He closed his eyes and when the familiar beeping and whirring of machines of the lab dissipated, he opened his eyes again. The sight he was greeted with was a cluster of balloons enveloping him and surrounding him.

"Jeff?" Nick called as he gained a foothold and wandered around the huge fun-fest of balloons. "Are we playing hide and seek again because I thought we decided that wasn't a great game to be playing," he said again before stepping on a balloon and causing it to pop. He jumped a bit at the sudden sound and clutched his heart.

Had he never explained to Jeff how much he hated balloons popping?

"Jeff?" he said, louder again. He still got no response.

Suddenly, all around him balloons started popping and Nick's hands went to his ears to keep from hearing the terrifying noise. For some reason, he felt the magnitude of the popping balloons weighing down on him. Maybe they had some sort of significance?

"This isn't f-funny, Jeff," Nick stuttered, looking around him.

"I'm not making the balloons," came a dejected voice. Nick turned and saw Jeff sitting on a large black balloon and pouting. The brunette sighed and walked over to the blonde.

"What do you mean you're not making the balloons?"

Jeff turned his gaze upward and Nick could see that Jeff was upset about something. "When you asked about hide and seek I took the balloons away but they were still there," he whimpered, looking back down. Nick wrapped his arms around Jeff and slowly but surely all the balloons started to deflate.

"Hey, now, there's nothing to worry about, I'm here," Nick cooed, trying to soothe Jeff seeing as he seemed so tense. The blonde was always his top priority. Jeff clutched onto the fabric of his shirt tighter and the two sat like that, holding each other for a while.

Nick had to admit if felt nice, having his arms around Jeff, and Jeff's arms being around him. It was relaxing and he strangely felt safe and understood. It was like he was running for home for all of his life and he finally found it and he could rest.

"Um," he said, pushing the blonde off of him. "W-we should work on something. How about reading?" Nick said, trying to divert the subject. The blackness around them started to take on a buzzing sensation, as if it were rumbling. Man, Nick would seriously have to start looking into all this stuff that he didn't notice before.

Jeff pouted and didn't say anything. Nick decided he'd try to conjure up a book for Jeff to start reading when he was suddenly gasping for air and sitting in the lab full of chattering scientist.

"Wha-?"

"You have to come quick! Dr. Sterling has called an urgent meeting for the heads," Santana called, looking genuinely excited for once. Nick stood and stretched before following her out of the lab. He rubbed his neck and scowled.

"Why did you have to wake me up?" he asked as he noticed Dr. Hoffman and Dr. Drewry staying put. It seemed it was only him, Santana, and Elizabeth going.

"Aw, having too much fun with your little boy toy?" Santana teased, nudging his arm.

"Santana..." Nick said lowly. The Latina threw her head back and laughed. She seemed to be having too much fun today. They walked through some huge doors and the two were face to face with a very stern looking blonde. His eyebrows were furrowed and the glasses he wore were raised a little too high on his nose. Elizabeth looked relieved to not being the only other person alone there now but was looking very uncomfortable.

"Mr. Duval? Please, have a seat," he offered, his voice deep and gravely. Nick gulped and followed his instructions, taking one of the two empty seats around the table.

"It has come to my attention that Specimen E1000, Specimen E1001, and Specimen E1002 have either already passed or are on the threshold of becoming mature samples, am I correct?"

Nick had to grit his teeth to keep from speaking out but he nodded his head while Santana mumbled a quick "yes sir".

"To cut to the main point of the matter," the oldest man said, leaning back in his chair, "I want to wake them up."

All three of the scientists immediately looked up at him. Nick went into full panic mode about the whole situation.

"When were you thinking about having that done, sir?" Elizabeth asked a bit sharply. An icy gaze was shown to her and zipped her lip.

"I want them awake and fully functioning on their feet within the next two months. Our government is showing signs of failure and we need our new leaders to begin their escalation to the top."

There was silence as the message was dissolved into their brains.

"If there are no questions," he said, and he did so in a way that would insure there were no questions asked, "I will begin preparations to have them boarding in your rooms here and you will be off."

He stood and left the room, leaving the three head scientists in the board room trying to figure out how they were going to adjust to new orders.

"What the hell am I going to do about Jeff?"

* * *

><p><strong>So! Anyone wanna guess and see if there's anything about the balloon situation? :) My inbox both here and on Tumblr are open as well as my Twitter ( NikoBoussniere). It's pretty easy but I'm anxious to hear your answers! You could also just review too XD<strong>


End file.
